Bloody Butterflies
by Callicanios
Summary: What I didn't know that day, the day I bought two protein bars, a bottle of water and a bottle of cough medicine… Was the day, I met the notorious Beyond Birthday. Nefarious in description. No… In hindsight, that's how I would describe him completely, nefariously manipulative. A genius behind the broken screen of lucidity. A snarl at the edges of the smile. AU: BBxLight
1. Introductions

Light sat quietly reading a book that had recently and curiously found its way into his possession. He lifted his coffee cup to his lips and went to take a sip. As he started to take a drink a large amount of yelling and screaming was heard from around the corner. Light arched an eyebrow in interest, placing the book in his school bag and following the commotion.

He older woman chased a young man with her spoon, yelling, "Thief!"

Light's eyes fell on the boney young man and stopped him with ease by grabbing his shoulder. He glanced over to the man to see his face, his face paled and the malnourished man with shining red eyes. His breath hitched when he squeezed his shoulder to hold him there, _'It's like he's nothing but skin and bones…'_

The woman caught up to them, "Oh, Raito, thank you for catching this thief! I'll call the police immediately!"

Light looked down at the items in his hands, a bottle of cough medicine, a couple protein bars and a bottle of water. "No. No need, I'll pay for them." Light casted a sympathetic glance to the ghostly boy. His skin was so pale it almost seemed translucent. Light handed her more than enough money to pay for items. He turned to look at the boy once again but he seemingly vanished.

Light sighed, "I guess my good deed for the day…" He started back for the coffeehouse and rounded the corner. His eyes landed on the man again hugging his knees devouring the protein bar as if he hadn't eaten in months… Light considered the fact, that, it's possible he hasn't eaten well in years. His thin, frail frame shook violently as Light approached him. Light squatted on front of him and held his hand out. "I'm Raito, what's your name?"

The skeletal boy held his arms up in a futile attempt of defending himself. Light sighed, "I promise. I won't hurt you. I want to help you."

"I have heard these words. They are lies." His voice was weak and shallow. His figure seemed to still itself. Light could feel the hair on the back of his neck stand at this sudden calmness.

Light crinkled his forehead in worry. "Well, I don't want to hurt you. And, I don't want to bother you." Light stood up to leave and glanced back down at the figure in sympathy.

"…B… Thanks, this… Raito." Light whirled around and smiled, the sudden movement startled the boy back against the building even further. He kept his face shielded from the light and the surroundings.

"B? Is that your nickname or something?"

The figure sat silently for a moment, "B is B's name."

Light smiled softly, "Can I call you that?"

"It is my name… I see no logical reason not to." His voice was cold but deepening. "But, Raito does not need to help B."

Light startled at the sudden change of his speech pattern. He stood up and offered his hand out, "Well. I can't just leave you here on the streets." A small gap was made from between the figures arms and he sat perfectly still for a moment. "Please, B? Let me help you."

B reached out and touched Light's hand and coiled it back just as quickly, "B is not the one that needs help, Raito is. Raito is cursed." Light analyzed his hand for a moment in pure curiosity. The man stood gaining several inches on Light when he stood upright, "B will help, Raito. In return, for helping B."

Light's eyes fell directly into eye contact with the mysterious young man. "Red…" Light's thoughts couldn't be contained. "Your eyes."

"Are red. Red like blood. Blood like B." His stare was intense, terrifying, yet captivating.

Light shook his head, "Well… I still can't leave you on the streets. Hmm." Light paced for a moment with the critical stare on him. "I may need some time to think about where you could keep staying in the meantime."

"Raito will not live long, if he considers taking in stray humans." Light glanced at him but the cold statement and facial expressions seemed the be a mismatch. His words seemed lethal, but his face spelled concern. His back slouched down to be at eye level with Light. Though his eyes were a fearsome sight, the were wide with curiosity and concern.

Light smiled at him, "Would you like to meet my family? You look like you could use a warm meal." The corners of B's mouth tugged into a small smile. Light couldn't help but speculate that it seemed more like a snarl being forced into a grin. What had this stranger been through to wreak such havoc on a psyche.

* * *

x-BB-x

 _What I didn't know that day, the day I bought two protein bars, a bottle of water and a bottle of cough medicine… Was the day, I met the notorious Beyond Birthday. Nefarious in description. No… In hindsight, that's how I would describe him completely, nefariously manipulative. A genius behind the broken screen of lucidity. A snarl at the edges of the smile. A predatory guardian. I didn't understand the gravity of his offer of "help." On that day. I bought one of the most dangerous minds to grace the world for about nine hundred yen._

 _The most toxic, yet freeing interpersonal relationship I had ever experienced, was only the beginning._

* * *

 **"I wish I could watch the world die."**


	2. Imitations

_I'd like to take this time to thank NemesisNine for this challenge, it has become a little passion of mine._

* * *

Light walked home, the strange haunched man trailed behind him, like a lost puppy following his new found owner, but Light knew, there was more to it than what was meeting the eye. He felt safe enough, his mother always told him to follow his instincts. Every instinct was screaming, run, run far away and don't look back. Drop the book, ditch the stranger and run.

Light glanced back at this, B, his shirt was torn and his jeans were ragged. He couldn't pass off an acceptable lie if he brought home someone who looked like that… Home, was that really such a brilliant idea? For all he knows, this guy could be a serial killer. Though, his overall behavior has been passive.

Light sighed, "Let's get you some new clothes, hmm?"

B looked down to his attire and shrugged, "Is this not acceptable in this country?"

Light narrowed his eyes slightly, in thought, _'This country? Has he been elsewhere?'_ Light shook his head, "Well. I mean, sure, but it's not when you're meeting someone for the first time."

B brought his thumb up to his lips and gently nibbled on his nail, almost as a nervous twitch. "Then I have been rude this whole time, unknowingly?"

Light smiled at the sentiment, "No, you couldn't help it, but now I'm helping you. So, I should set you up for success."

B narrowed his eyes softly in thought, "Success… B has never been set up… To succeed."

Light sighed softly and a little sorrowfully, "What happened to you? It's rhetorical. Do you know what rhetorical means?"

B eyed him for a moment, "Adjective: of, relating to, or concerned with the art of rhetoric: "repetition is a common rhetorical device. Rhetoric; noun: the art of effective or persuasive speaking or writing, especially the use of figures of speech and other compositional techniques." Light stared at him wide eyed, B smiled sinisterly at his reaction, "B knows many things…"

Light blinked momentarily, "I'd say so. So it's just B?"

B nodded hesitantly, his mind whirling around itself, _'Raito cannot not know B's name. B cannot trust Raito. He will send B away again. B cannot return.'_ He followed Light into a store. He cleared his throat, "This is an establishment to purchase clothing?" B remained along the wall, studying the surroundings with a critical eye.

Light gave him a warm smile, "Even if I never see you again. The least I can do is give you a semi business casual look, that way you can at least start looking for a job." B twitched slightly when Light handed him some clothes, "Try those on."

Light patiently waited glancing at his watch. He looked up when B emerged. "Much better."

B glanced down at his new clothes as Light paid for them, "B feels silly. No… I feel silly." He gave a manic grin, almost as if his neural pathways were repairing themselves. "Speaking to Raito, has made me realize, I do not speak normally." His voice seems to draw out certain syllables. He wore a nice normal white button down shirt with nice dress pants. Light smirked and tied a black tie around his neck. B stood uncomfortably still.

Light smiled at him, "You look nice though. You sound normal as well." He chuckled softly. They walked out of the store and Light heard ungodly cracking sounds. He turned to witness B straightening his back, he pulled on his shoulders causing loud cracking sounds that made Light cringe. He seems to be contorting his body to fit the norm, something about the way he moved seemed unnatural. With a quick rigid snap, he rolled his shoulders and stood upright. He shook his hands quickly and smoothed down his own hair.

Light watched in amazement, "To be honest, I wouldn't guess you're the same person. I guess you're more than acceptable to bring home." Light gave a nervous chuckle as those crimson eyes watched him analytically.

* * *

A large television lit up in the center of a dark room, it donned an old English emboldened letter, L. A synthetic voice came over the loud speakers of the conference room. "It has come to my attention that, one, Beyond Birthday, has escaped his prison cell. Would anyone care to enlighten me as to, how?"

The room remained silent, though with a synthetic voice, emotion was hard to detect, however there was a distinction of sarcasm among it, "I thought not." The room was silent for a moment. "It appears he had faked a heart attack. Or some other illness that received the attention of the nearby guard. He then killed him with his own tie clip. Gouging his eyes from his sockets with it and stuffing his eyes into his throat, suffocating him. Then left a message on the wall. This is why I'm involved."

 _'Lawli lawli Lawli-pop… I'm baaaaack. B challenges you L. Does L accept?'_ The message was scrawled in blood on the white padded wall. Blood dripped from the message and dried in zig zag patterns from the letters.

The room gasped, some held their stomachs, others, a hand over their mouths, two left the room. "As we know, Beyond Birthday, is a master of impersonation. He studies and imitates. We can hope that he is still under the imitation of myself, though, I am ninety-seven percent sure he would have changed motives by now. As it is unclear how long he has actually been free. Postmortem autopsy tells us the guard has been dead for forty-eight hours, at the minimum. Meaning guards checked in and left their shifts without ever doing thorough cell checks.

Naomi Misora, she was the one responsible for Beyond's original capture. She wrote notes down quickly. She remembered exactly what he looked like. How he sounded, how he acted. He shouldn't be that hard to pick from a crowd.

L continued, "Furthermore. It's likely he has not only escaped the city. But, the country. I have sent all of you an email with further details. I expect nothing less than flawless results. He is to be considered armed and highly dangerous."

The transmission was cut abruptly and everyone opened the email that was sent to the hand chosen FBI members. Naomi stood and gathered her gun and badge, she knows Beyond, staring at this file will do them no good… Surely, he would have left clues.

* * *

Beyond smiled pleasantly as he took Sachiko's hand and gently kissed the top of it while bowing, "Certainly, a charming home and family is the result of a kind and strong woman." Light stared in awe. He knew exactly how to manipulate Light's mother.

Light's mother waved him off with a minor hue to her cheeks, "Well. It's good to see Raito bringing home friends, and of great quality, I might add." Light quickly shook off his amazement and put on a grand smile, as Beyond gently held Sayu's hand and bowed to her. Causing his younger sibling to blush violently. He rolled his eyes and chuckled.

Light cleared his throat, "We'll be in my room, mom." She waved and smiled happily. They walked up the stairs and Light shut the door and locked it behind them, "Holy hell! Where did that come from?!"

B shrugged and smiled, "I've been analyzing your behavior. Is it not normal to act this way? I admire Raito. Should I not imitate his mannerisms?"

Light smirked and sat at his desk, "I see… Earlier, you said I was cursed, what did you mean?"

B opened Light's bag and pulled the black book out, "This is a curse. And a burden. You should be rid of it." The cover read, 'Death Note.'

Light shrugged, "It can't be for real, could it?" Light suspiciously eyed B, he wanted to ask the questions reeling in his mind, but something told him, in time... His questions would answer themselves. _'He knew exactly where to find it? How did he know I even had it? And what is IT to begin with...'_

B smiled manically, his eyes seemed to carry a supernatural glow to them, "Only one way to find out."

* * *

x-BB is-x

 **"The most intelligent people disguise the fact that they are intelligent. Wise men do not wear nametags. The more people talk about their own skills, the more desperate they are—their work should speak for itself."**


	3. Trust

"To be safe, it should be someone who deserves to die, someone rotten…" Light eyed the book.

B watched Light analytically and raised an eyebrow, "Like a murderer?"

Light looked at him a little surprised, "Uh, well, yeah, I guess."

"You'll murder murderers for murdering?" His stare was cold.

Light rubbed his chin, "It does seem a little, contradictory."

"No. It's down right hypocritical." His stare still hadn't wavered in intensity. "But, I suppose it would end the possibility of future murders.

"The justice system is flawed. I could kill prisoners."

"On the chance of hopes, that the flawed system didn't put away an innocent man?" B narrowed his eyes slightly.

Light sat back in his chair and groaned, "Stop being right."

"I said I would help you." His voice was borderline monotonous. Light sighed as B continued, "Or perhaps you should just get rid of it. Rotten world and flawed justice system aside. Who are you to punish and take lives… And, if there is a God who is in charge of that… He or she isn't doing a very good job… Why should you shoulder the burden? Although, I'm sure there are scenarios that would fit the purpose of this notebook should it be effective."

Light raised his eyebrows, "I'm listening."

"Stop the crimes in progress. If your so interested in playing the peacekeeping God… You could always watch the news." B folded his arms, "The internet isn't such a reliable source."

Light shrugged, "I suppose it wouldn't hurt."

"I am behind on current news as is anyway." B gave a devious smile. Light chuckled and turned his TV on, "Would it be unacceptable to ask what happened to you?"

B landed a cold stare on Light, "Can we talk about it on the occasion we know and trust each other a little more? I have trust issues. I'll tell you that much." Light smirked and nodded. A news cast came in of a man holding hostages in a school. B leaned forward to watch and Light focused his attention, "There's you best case scenario…"

Light watched the news cast a picture of the man is shown, Kurou Otoharada. Light glanced at B who curiously watched him. He writes them name down and closes the book. They watch the broadcast. Slowly the hostages start coming out and the news report states, 'It seems he suffered from a massive heart attack!' Light held his stomach and ran for the bathroom.

B smiled darkly, "Murder isn't so easy… Is it?" B leaned back and arched an eyebrow, "Could have been coincidence as well… He wasn't a spring chicken…" Light came in drying his face, "You didn't puke did you?" B crinkled his nose.

Light shook his head, "I had to make sure I wasn't dreaming."

B shrugged, "Like I said, he was under some pressure and stress, could have been coincidence."

Light sighed and opened his mouth to speak before Light's mother's voice could be heard. "Raito! Dinner is ready! I just got off the phone with your dad, he'll be home!" Light chuckled, "I'm going to help mom with setting up. You should come down as well…"

B nodded and followed Light down the stairs. Light helped his mother in the kitchen and B leaned over the couch to watch Sayu writing. She wrote down a problem then started to lift the pages to find the answers in the back, "Thirty-two."

Sayu startled at looked up at the mysterious man behind her, "Huh?" B narrowed his eyes, analyzing her every move.

He raised an eyebrow, "The answer, is thirty-two."

She stared at him astonished, "How?"

He smirked deviously, "I like math."

Her eyes widened, "Can you teach me?!" He blinked a couple times in surprise. "Please?! This is really hard!" He glanced at Light and his mother who were staring at him.

He nodded, "Uh. Sure." He sat next to her on the couch and took the book from her, "Ah. I see what you're doing wrong… Your order of operations is wrong." He looked up at her confused stare, "Um… Okay." He wrote down a phonetic on the side of her book in the margins, 'P.E.M.D.A.S.' He looked up at her and she just stared at the page, "It's the order of operations, parentheses, exponents, multiplication, division, addition and subtraction. You're doing your exponents too late. Uh. They way I remembered it when I was taught was, 'Please Excuse My Dear Aunt Sally'…" He ruffled his hair nervously as her face lit up. "Of course, multiplication and division, like addition and subtraction, can be switched. When it comes to them you just do them left to right, so, which ever comes first."

"Oooh! I get it!" Sayu snatched her book back and started scribbling her math homework down with ease.

B looked back at Light and his mother with a nervous smile, Sachiko smiled, "That's impressive, have you ever considered a career in teaching?"

B chuckled, "No. I doubt they'd ever hire someone like me."

She smiled and laughed, "Someone like you?"

B laughed, "Confidence issues, sorry."

She gave him an endearing smile, "You've no reason to feel unconfident." He just shrugged, "I mean it. That was the fastest I've seen her grasp math when explained to her."

Sayu groaned, "Mom, that's not true!" She hung her head, embarrassed.

B smiled at her and put his hand on her shoulder, "English was my weak subject, don't worry." She blushed slightly at his smile and nodded. He pulled his hand back quickly and closed his eyes tightly, crinkling his brow, placing his hands on the sides of his head.

Sayu leaned a little closer, "Are you alright?"

He opened his eyes and jumped slightly at her closeness. He nodded quickly, "Migraines, I get them a lot." He frowned slightly at the numbers above her head.

The door creaked open and an older man's voice was heard, "I'm home family!"

Sachiko grinned and quickly walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Raito brought home a friend. Who helped Sayu with her math homework."

B leaned over to Sayu and whispered, "Does she always give daily reports?"

Sayu giggled and nodded, "Yeah. Whenever she sees him, she updates dad on everything."

The older man came around the corner and greeted Light and Sayu warmly, his gaze fell on B, "Greetings to you as well, young man." He held his hand out.

B stared at it momentarily then gave a firm handshake back, "Mr. Yagami."

Light arched an eyebrow in thought, _'I never told him my last name. He must have seen it on Sayu's homework…'_ Light peeked at Sayu's homework, no last name to be seen, he scanned the room for any stray mail or anything that would have their family surname on it. He found nothing.

Soichiro smiled, "And what is your name?"

B smiled, "Everyone calls me B."

Soichiro nodded quietly, "I hear you're a whizz at math." Sachiko and Light continued to set the table.

B shrugged, "I wouldn't say that."

Sachiko smiled and sat at the table, "Alright, Dinner time." Everyone took their usual places and Light set the spare chair down for B.

* * *

x-BB is Free-x

* * *

 **"In this world, there are very few people who actually trust each other."**


	4. Lies

Cleaning up from dinner a knock was heard at the door, Sayu squealed and ran to the door, "They're here!"

Sachiko was cleaning the dishes and Light stood next to her, "Go, get ready, I can handle the dishes." Sachiko smiled and kissed Light's cheek. B placed himself on the couch in the living room and haunched over cupping his face with his hands.

Sayu rounded the corner with her friends. Her friend Miyu stopped and stared at B, "Whoa, whose tall, dark and handsome?"

Sayu giggled, "That's B! He's super smart, he's Raito's friend!"

Another girl sighed, Shannon, "All your brother's friends are hot." Light rolled his eyes.

Light finished the dishes as he was leaving the kitchen, "Light? Will you and B help us with our homework?" Sayu flashed an innocent smile.

Light shifted a glance at B, who responded with a simple shrug. "Sure. I will, I don't know if B will."

Sayu sat next to B, "Will you help me and my friends?"

He shifted a glance to her, "Yeah. Sure."

She smiled brightly and hugged B. He stiffened instantly and trembled slightly. Sayu hugged him tighter, "I'm not letting go until you hug me baaack!" B gently patted her back, and fought the urge to snarl and bite her. Sayu grinned and sat on the floor with her friends.

Light sat himself a seat away from B, "So…" B raised his eyebrows as the girls sat themselves next to them on the couch. Miyu on the left of B, Sayu in between B and Light, and Shannon on the right side of Light. B stiffened and pulled his knees to his chest and hugged them.

After a couple hour homework session, the girls all settled down on the floor again talking loudly and doing bead work. Sayu tied the bracelet she was making and stood up and sat next to B who was staring at the clock. She held the bracelet in her open hand and gestured for B to take it, "What's this?"

Sayu smiled, "I made it for you!"

"Why?"

"Because you seem sad. And, I wanted to make something for you, so you'd smile!" She gave an innocent grin to him.

B eyed the bracelet and took it. "It's nice. Thank you, you don't have to worry about me."

Sayu's smile faded, "You're a lot like my brother… He smiles, but I know they're fake. I think you're sad… Like him."

B looked up from the bracelet to Sayu, he gave a tiny smile to her, "I like the bracelet."

Sayu smiled, "I like your smile." She giggled and sat next to her friends again. She smiled widely when she saw B put the bracelet on and continue to stare at the clock.

Light came down the stairs drying his hair with a towel. "Alright girls, go to bed, mom will flip if you're still up when they get home." The girls all groaned and laid down in their sleeping bags as Light turned the lights off. B stood up and followed him up the stairs.

B walked passed Light who shut the door, "Alright. Time to tell me a little bit, First question. How'd you know my dad's last name?"

B shifted a sad stare to Light, "You wouldn't believe me."

Light sighed and sat on his bed, "You've avoided the line of sight of security cameras everywhere, you're behavior… Is enough to speak for itself, I won't even begin with the suspicions I have of the Death Note. So. Try me."

B sat next to him and took a deep breath, "I would have a easier time converting you to Christianity." His ears flicked at the sound of laughter. "B does not like the Shinigami…" Light's eyes widened as he turned around to see a frightening beast. "Though… It's appearance makes explaining easier."

Light shot a surprised expression, "If you tell me you're a Shinigami…"

B chuckled, "No." He started laughing, "No, not even close. I'm human. But, ever since I could form memories, I have been able to see the lifespans of those around me."

Light crinkled his nose, "Uh…"

The Shinigami laughed, "Born with the cursed sight? No wonder you're crazy…"

Light shifted an annoyed glance to the beast, "So explain that." He pointed at the Shinigami.

"You have my Death Note…" The Shinigami's red eyes began to glow slightly.

There was a long moment of silence that was shattered by a high pitched scream. Light stood up and threw his door open, "Sayu?!" He ran down the stairs with B not far behind him.

The girls were huddled in a corner of the living room and Light ran to them, a mixture of cries and screams jumbled into one loud confused and terrified chorus. Shannon pointed to Sayu who was being dragged by her hair screaming.

Light stood to go after the assailant, but a quick flash of black zipped past him, B grabbed the towel and the knife on the counter, the handle of the blade wrapped in the towel, and stabbed the man's shoulder causing him to release Sayu, he stumbled back and swiping at B who dodged the blade with a quick duck.

Sayu crawled to Light and hid behind him. B landed a sharp elbow to the man's abdomen and plunged the knife into the center of his neck and pushed the blade upwards, lodging it as far up as it would go.

An eerie silence fell over the room as the man fell to the floor at B's feet. He stood completely still. His head did a quick twitch. His arms fell to his sides, with his back to the others he betrayed a wicked smile.

The man gurgled on his own blood, sputtering sounds were heard, B's eyes flicked to the man on the floor, he knelt down, eyes glowing, "Not a good day for you, huh?" The man's eyes widened with fear. B choked back a giggle and put his finger over his lips, that were curved in to an evil smile.

"B!" Sayu ran around Light and yanked him away from the intruder.

As he was being pulled from him B gave him a final smirk and a wink. As he turned to face Sayu he gave her an expression of pure terror and threw his arms around her. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. I… I didn't know what to do."

She hugged him tightly, "It's okay, it's okay, you didn't do anything wrong. It's not your fault."

Light picked up the phone and called the police. B stood up and stared at the dying man. "Raito… I need to talk to you. Now." Light blinked a couple times as B pulled him into the downstairs bathroom. "I can't stay here. I have to leave."

"B… It's okay. You didn't do anything." Light put his hands on a trembling B.

"Yes, I did. It's why I didn't say anything when you considered using the death note… It's why I've dodged security camera. I was wrongfully accused of murder. Released, but still accused." B pointed to the door, "That isn't going to look good." Light stared at him in shock. "It's what I really meant, when I said they'd never hire someone like me. I can't, I can't go back… I need to fly under the radar as low as possible. I can't handle something like that again."

Light nodded, "The window… I'll talk to the girls."

B nodded and opened the window, he glanced over his shoulder, "I'll be in touch… If you want me to be."

Light nodded, "Of course, I do, go." B disappeared out the window and ran down the back streets.

Light emerged from the bathroom, his face still in shock, he spoke quietly, "Okay… This… Is hard to explain. I know you're not supposed to lie… But for B's sake… Tell them I did it."

The girls all looked at each other and nodded in silence.

* * *

x-BB is Free. BB-x

* * *

 **"Risking your life and doing something that could easily rob you of your life are exact opposites."**


	5. Monsters

Light walked over to the body and threw the towel in the garbage and grabbed the knife. Sayu watched with wide eyes, "What are you doing?! You know you're never supposed to disturb a crime scene!"

Light gave her a sad glance, "Planting evidence. B protected you, now you have to protect him."

Sayu gave a confused stare, "What?"

Light turned his attention to the other girls, "The actual events that happened here are never to be spoken of." He looked down to the knife and tossed it to the floor near the body and sat against the wall, blood covering his hands.

Bright flashes of lights were illuminating the house, police came in with weapons pointed, Light held his hands up and the girls all cuddled each other in the corner, cowering. The officers ran to them and Light. Light's dad wasn't far behind them, his mother stood outside of the house crying.

"My son wouldn't kill someone out of malice! All of their stories are the same! Why would they all lie about that!" Soichiro narrowed his eyes and turned to Light, "Were you the only ones in the house?" Light nodded silently.

Light glanced to the alleyway that B ran down to escape, his words echoing in his mind, _'I can't handle something like that again.'_

Light closed his eyes then looked at the officer, "I was studying in my room, I heard the girls scream and came running as fast as I could, my mom and dad put me in charge of them while they were gone… I was scared, what would happened if I didn't stop him. I had to stop him."

Sayu closed her eyes and ran out of the room crying, away from the interviewing officer, She ran up the stairs and threw herself on her bed and sobbed violently. Light walked into the house to see the officers writing their report. He glanced at the paramedics removing the man's body in a body bag. The forensics officer placed the evidence in small bags.

Sayu sat in her room. The other girl's parents had come to get them. Light walked into Sayu's room and sat next to her on the bed. "Raito… I'm scared." She hugged him tightly and he rubbed her back softly. "Why did he do that? What did he want from me?"

Light remained silent while rubbing Sayu's back as she started to cry. The Shinigami loomed in the doorway before vanishing with a chuckle, "This will be interesting…"

* * *

L poured over the files that were placed in front of him, after scanning them quickly he tossed them aside, _'No… No… No… Where are you?'_ His dark eyes sped read all the files before tossing them aside.

Watari stood in the door, "L. We all want to find Beyond and bring him to justice."

L stared at a file of mysterious deaths in prisons and other mysterious places. "This one. I'll take this one… A good puzzle should take my mind off of it. At least for a little while." L shifted his glance outside, "I want to bring him home… He'll just escape another prison."

Watari sighed and squatted next to L, "We all want to see him come home… He may truly have been the closest to an actual successor… But Beyond is a monster…"

L sighed melancholy, "A monster we created…"

Watari stared at him quizzically, "What do you mean?"

L shifted his glance to the elderly man, "Would he have been this way… If he didn't have the stress of being my successor?" Watari stood back up and pondered L's words. L took a sip of his tea, "Prepare for departure, we are going to Japan…"

* * *

B pulled at his hair and paced back and forth, "Why did I do that? Why did I do that! She was supposed to die, she wasn't meant to live past tonight… He wasn't supposed to die, but he did! He wasn't supposed to die!" He stopped pacing and started laughing menacingly, "…But he did…"

B started pacing again, "What should I do? What should I do? I could test my theory and kill another person who wasn't meant to die… I could…" He stopped pacing, as a flash of the memories image of Sayu hugging him passed his thoughts. "B… Liked her hug…" He gently wrapped his own arms around himself, "B… Likes Sayu and Raito…" He crouched down with his arms still around himself. "What should I do?" He closed his eyes and sighed deeply.

He stood up and paced again, "I can change their fates… I will see Sayu again. I will look at her lifespan. If it has changed… Twenty-two years… The man had twenty-two years left…"

He stopped pacing and placed his thumb on his bottom lip, "Can B change? Can B be… A good guy? Can B succeed?" He smiled slightly remembering Light's words, _'Well, I'm helping you now, I should set you up for success.'_

He pulled his thumb away from his lip and smiled again, though his smile was fractured with a hint of cynicism, "B will succeed by helping Raito." He clapped his hands together and nodded. He blinked a couple of times and looked around, "B is lost… B ran too far and doesn't know where he is…" He shook his head violently and clutched the sides of it. "I will find where I am and I will succeed." He smiled at his own words, "Succeed…" He chuckled darkly and put his hands in his pockets and walked into a dark alley disappearing into the darkness.

B leaned against the side of a building and picked the lock with a discarded piece of wire. He twisted the wire to form a fork shape and fiddled with the lock. The door clicked and fell open. He smirked and cut the power to the building, "No cameras for you…" He walked to into the store and glanced around it. "Of course… A sporting goods store." He sighed in frustration as he wandered the isles. He grabbed a cloak and wrapped it around himself and pulled the hood up. His eyes fell on a hunting knife inside a glass case. He raised an eyebrow and smiled. He smashed the glass with a cloth wrapped around his hand. He pulled the knife from the case and put it in his leather case and attached it to his hip. He walked up to the cash register and slammed a heavy fist onto it popping it open. Removing the cash, he grabbed some miscellaneous food items from the shelf, dropped them in a bag and departed from the store through the back door.

* * *

Light stared at the death note that ominously loomed on his desk, "My name is Ryuk…"

Light sighed, "Have you come to take my soul?" He glanced at the horrifying creature.

"No… Too much work, humans don't go to heaven or hell, they go to nothingness." The creature chuckled, "Besides… You're interesting. And your friend too… How very interesting, to be born with the eyes…"

Light glanced up, "Eyes?"

Ryuk grinned wider than usual, "Oh yes. You can make a deal with a Shinigami, to use their sight, you can see the names and date of death as if it were normal. Imagine… What that would do to a person." He laughed loudly.

Light scowled, "Be quiet, someone might hear you."

"Oh no… You're the only one who can hear or see me… Aside from your friend. He's touched the book, he can see and hear me. But I wonder… How does he sense me and the book? He didn't tell you, did he?"

Light sat back in his chair. "No."

"Do you even know his name? I bet if you did, you'd think twice of your friendship." He chuckled darkly.

Light stared at the book, "Well what is it?"

"Oh… I can't tell you! You have to trade me half your remaining lifespan for the eyes…"

Light furrowed his eyebrows. "No."

Ryuk laughed, "So, what do you intend to do with the book?"

Light narrowed his eyes, in thought about the night's earlier events, "I will cleanse this world."

* * *

x-BB is Free. BB is-x

* * *

 **"There are many types of monsters that scare me: Monsters who cause trouble without showing themselves, monsters who abduct children, monsters who devour dreams, monsters who suck blood... and then, monsters who tell nothing but lies. Lying monsters are a real nuisance: They are much more cunning than others. They pose as humans even though they have no understanding of the human heart; they eat even though they've never experienced hunger; they study even though they have no interest in academics; they seek friendship even though they do not know how to love. If I were to encounter such monsters, I would likely be eaten by them... because in truth, I am that monster."**


	6. Mistakes

The rain came down fiercely and thunder could be heard in the distance.

B knocked on the door and flinched when he heard Sachiko, "Coming." She opened the door and smiled at B, "Come in before you catch the death of yourself!"

Be reluctantly followed her inside the home, "I heard what happened... Is everyone okay?"

She smiled and started some tea, "Thankfully, yes." Her eyes landed on the floor, "So frightening... Someone came here..."

B sighed, "I'm sorry that happened to you and your family, Mrs. Yagami..."

She smiled and shook her head, "It's not your fault, dear." She sighed and leaned against the counter waiting for the tea, "So. If Raito wasn't so taken with you, I might not have opened the door, tell me about yourself! Raito is at school until late tonight, Sayu won't be home until after her after school activities, and Soichiro has some meeting with some big wig detective. So, the company is welcomed if you'd like to stay."

B shifted a nervous glance to the floor, "Uh… Sure." He messed up the back of his hair and sighed, "Jeez where to begin…"

Sachiko smiled at him and started pouring tea. "Do you want sugar?"

B nodded and pulled the chair out for her at the table. She smiled and sat down with the set. He sat down next to her and she handed him a warm cup of tea, "I grew up in an orphanage, for starters. I don't remember much from the time beforehand, my mother and father both died… Just fleeting images that will occasionally give me déjà vu." He glanced down at his cup, "Uh. I had a friend, he committed suicide…" He looked up at her with a sad glance, "There really isn't much to me. I moved to LA after leaving the orphanage, hung around with the wrong crowd, got into some trouble… I left LA for a new start… That's when I met Raito…"

Sachiko gave a sad smile to B and put her hand on his, "You're a strong young man." He raised an eyebrow. "You're a survivor. It takes a real fighter to survive. You don't look much older than Raito… If at all."

B looked down, "I'm twenty."

She nodded quietly, "Only two years ahead of him." She smiled, "Well, no matter the circumstances, you're here, what do you do?"

B gave a sad smirk, "I don't have a job… Like I said, I got into some trouble… Not a lot of places will hire me."

Sachiko sat back in her chair and folded her arms, "That's terrible. Give me some time, I'll keep an eye out for you. It's shameful when mistakes that we made when we were young, haunt us our whole lives. So, where are you staying?"

B shrugged, "I slept under a tree last night."

Her eyes widened and she gasped, "That's awful! As a mother I simply cannot stand that! If I was no longer in this world, unable to be here for my children, I would hope someone who be taking care of them and looking out for them! You'll stay here, that's final!"

B shook his head softly and gave a pained smile, "No. I can't."

Sachiko sighed, "But… Where will you go?"

He shrugged, "I'll figure something out. I always do. Thank you, for the offer, though."

She smiled softly and gestured to the bag on the floor next to him, "So, that bag, is all you have in this world?" He nodded glancing at the bag he'd stolen a couple nights prior. "Well, if you ever decide otherwise, you'll let me know?" He nodded again, silently.

The door flew open and slammed shut, "Mom! I quit!"

Sachiko leaned to see the front door, "Quit what, Sayu?"

She slipped her shoes off at the door and groaned while slowly walking towards the kitchen, "The other girls are mean to me all the time! I finally did really good on a math test and I just can't win! I'm better at sports than they are, they make fun of me! I don't do well in my studies, they make fun for me for being stupid! If I do really well, they make fun of me and call me a nerd! I quit! I quit the softball and track team! I'm tired of being made fun of." She came around the corner and gasped at the sight of B. "B's here?!" She shouted excitedly, she ran around the table and dropped her bag giving him a huge hug from behind.

He nervously chuckled and patted her hands, "Uh. Hi." He laughed again, "So, you did well on your test?"

She smiled when she saw the bracelet she had made him still on his arm, "Yep! I got an eighty-six percent! Okay, so I didn't ace it, but still way better than before!"

"That's nothing to be ashamed of."

Sayu sighed and sat next to B and across from her mother, "But I don't want to be made fun of…"

B stared at his cup of tea, "For what? Being educated? Different? Athletic?" He gave her a concerned stare, "You don't need to compare yourself to anyone but yourself. Are you proud of the score you got? Are you proud of your athletic abilities?"

Sayu blinked a couple of times, "Well yeah…"

B sighed, "Then that's all that matters… The world doesn't much less care for what you were made fun of for… It cares for what you're good at. Sometimes, people can't see the gem until it's cleaned up and shined." He gave her a weak half smile. Sayu smiled back at him and then to her mom. B's eyes traveled to her lifespan then flicked back to make eye contact with her. "So if you're good at something, and enjoy it… You're even proud of your abilities… Doesn't it seem kind of silly to quit?"

Sachiko gave a large smile to Sayu and shrugged, "Took the words right out of my mouth."

B swirled his tea in his cup and smiled softly in thought, _'Twenty-two years added… Interesting.'_ He looked back up to Sayu, "I think if you're good at something, you should keep doing it… I made that mistake, I didn't."

Sayu smiled, "You're right. Hey, since Raito isn't home yet and won't be until later, will you help me with my homework?"

B smiled and nodded, "I suppose."

Sayu grinned widely and grabbed her backpack off the floor, she glanced over to the bag by B's feet, "Are you coming to stay with us?!" She snapped her head above the table and stared at him.

B chuckled, "No. That's just my bag." Sayu sighed and looked a little dejected.

* * *

x-BB is Free. BB is Awake-x

* * *

 **"From my first breath I could see my mother's last."**


	7. L's Successor, Kira's Predecessor

Sachiko smiled at the two at the table while she started making dinner. B sighed, "This is a lot of homework…"

Sayu giggled, "That's because I'm going ahead of the class. I get it more when you teach me. You simplify it for me, so I can understand it, rather than use the actual terms. The terms confuse me, but when you stop and teach me everything like this, I understand it way better."

He smiled at her honesty, "I wish everyone was as honest as you."

The door opened and Light walked into the home, "I'm home."

Sachiko called from the kitchen, "Good, you have a visitor!"

Light came around the corner and stared at B helping Sayu, with a furrowed brow, it looked like he was helping her with a history paper. He laughed at sat down at the table, "Roped into tutoring again?"

B looked up, "I don't mind it." Sachiko smiled. "I could help you, too." B gave him a sly smile.

Light smirked, "No. I'm capable of doing my own work." Sayu knit her eyebrows together staring at Light.

Beyond pointed to her paper, "Screw your brother. Not everyone gets everything the first time. Don't worry."

Sachiko laughed, "Dinner is almost done. Get washed up kids. Homework to the living room." B smiled at Sayu as she grabbed her book and ran to the living room with it. He grabbed his bag and stood up, and started for the door, "And, where do you think you're going, young man?"

B stopped and smiled softly, "It's rude to stay for dinner that you aren't invited too."

Sachiko sighed, "Raito just got home…"

B looked down, "I was just lonely, I didn't care whose company I kept."

She gave a small frown, "Well, stay. You could probably do for a good meal and I'm sure Sayu would be heart broken if her teacher left."

Light came out of the bathroom while finishing rolling up his sleeves, "You're not leaving are you?"

B gave a weak smile, "I guess not. For some reason, or another, your mother seems to think I need to stay."

Light glanced at his mother, "Well. I was actually going to ask if you'd stay. If it's alright with mom, it's not like you have anywhere to go."

B set his bag down by the door, "I already told your mother no. But, I appreciate it, you've done enough for me, Raito…"

Sachiko started setting the table with dinner plates full of food, "You best just eat it while it's hot."

Light smiled at him, "Trust me, there's no winning with her."

B rolled his eyes, "Mothers..." Light chuckled and helped his mom carry the rest to the table.

* * *

The Japanese police force sat in a dull room with a computer screen lit with a single letter, "L".

L finished speaking with them and shut his computer and let out a long sigh. "You didn't tell them about Beyond?" Watari raised his eyebrows as he asked.

L shifted his dark eyes to Watari, "It's not case related… That, and, as of right now… It's just a game of hide and go seek. The world isn't that big…" L dropped sugar into his tea before popping one of the sugar cubes into his mouth, "I feel like he's right under my nose… He wouldn't run after challenging me… No, he would want to fight me head on again. He's devious Watari, but alone, he might have… We need to find this Kira fast… Perhaps, it is case related. I will, however, leave the police task force out of it… This is between me and him."

Watari narrowed his eyes, rarely did L ever irritate him, but this childish game… "This childish game between you two is getting people killed! He needs to be brought to justice!"

L shifted a dull stare to Watari, "I may stand for justice, I may even represent it, but mistake this not, I have no true conviction to the idea… It's the puzzle. I crave the challenge of the puzzle." L stared at his computer screen again and narrowed his eyes, "He's blending well… No one has even reported suspicious individuals… He's being careful… What are you hiding from me?"

* * *

B smiled and waved to the family as he was leaving. He walked three blocks before he heard Sayu calling to him, "B! Wait! You forgot your coat!"

He stopped and smiled at her, "You didn't have to worry about that, if I needed it I could have always come back for it."

Sayu frowned, "But… What if it got cold? Or rained? I would be sad if you got sick because you left your coat, and I didn't return it to you."

He chuckled and messed her hair up, "Well… Thanks." He took his coat from her and put it on.

Sayu looked down, "Do you like my brother?"

He paused, "As in? I mean sure, I like him well enough, he's my only friend. Aside from you!" He poked her cheek and laughed.

Sayu smiled brightly, "You consider me a friend?!"

B blinked a couple times in surprise, "Of course. Should I not?"

Sayu sighed and looked down, "All of Raito's friends call me a nuisance."

B gave her a sad sigh, "I don't think that. I like you, Sayu. Yes, I would consider us friends." He patted her head and smiled before turning to leave, "Goodnight, Sayu."

She smiled brightly, "Night, B! See you tomorrow?"

He stopped and smiled at her, "Where do you want to meet?"

She giggled, "Um, how about the coffeehouse downtown? I'll buy you some coffee, you know where it is?"

He nodded and waved, "It's a date then… Uh… Not like that… I'm a little old for you." He laughed nervously.

She laughed loudly, "I get what you meant. See you then!" She waved and started jogging back to her house. B smiled and walked the opposite direction before a high pitched scream caught his attention. "Help! Someone help me! B!"

His expression went grim and he dropped his bag and sprinted to the origin of the screams. "Sayu?!" He ran passed an alleyway but then stopped dead in his tracks when he heard struggling. He rounded the corner and walked quickly, with a murderous smile, "Not a good night for you…" He snapped one of the men's necks with a flash and a quick twists of his hands from the base of his skull.

As the body fell, Sayu fell with him. She scrambled up and hid behind B. He tucked her behind him and stared daggers into the other two. Sayu trembled, "What now, there's two of them… Should we run?"

B stifled a laugh, "Go. Go home. I'll see you tomorrow." Sayu touched his shoulder and he yanked it from her touch, "Go, Sayu!" She gave a terrified expression and she ran down the street to her house.

"Too bad you won't make it out of this alley." One man sneered.

B smiled, "You're lucky, my knife is down the street. Otherwise, you'd be dead already."

They both darted at him simultaneously. He gave a flash of a murderous smile and his eyes flashed as he ducked underneath them and landed a hard kick on the back one of them. He took an unfamiliar fighting stance to the men and swayed slightly. "Neither of you will hurt anyone else. Ever again."

The man who received the blow hissed, "What the hell was that?!"

B grinned, "Capoeira… Brazilian dance fighting… It makes it easy for a little guy, like me, to dodge and attack multiple, larger opponents." He nodded to them, "I don't have all night…"

Sayu ran into the house, face pale, and sputtering out words, "B… Guys… Huh…"

Light stood up and stood in front of Sayu, "Breathe, what? Calm down."

"Three guys tried to drag me into an alley and B stayed behind!" She panted heavily.

Light looked at his mom and ran out the door before she could say anything. Sayu stayed behind with her mom. Light ran down the street and stopped when he heard a loud crash. He ran towards the sound. Light stopped in front of the alleyway and yelled out, "Hey!"

Both men looked up away from B one of them took a hard kick to the chest stumbling him backwards and onto the ground, B narrowed his eyes and grabbed a large piece of glass and lodged it into his femoral artery, through his lightweight pants. "Fuck! Fuck this! This guys crazy!" The last one started to run away and B stood up and chased after him.

Light ran up to the man on the ground and felt for a pulse. "Holy hell…"

The other slumped against the wall, "Hey, kid… Call for help, that man's a freaking murderer…"

Light narrowed his eyes remembering his sister's words, "There is no mercy for scum like you… You'll lay here and die, slowly, painfully." Light clenched his jaw in frustration and leaned against the wall with his phone out, "I'll call after you die… Rotten souls like you, rot this world."

After a few moments of ignoring the man's pleas Light heard footsteps and a dragging sound, he held his phone up to his ear ready to call if he needed too. His eyes landed on B dragging the man back, covered in blood. B's expression was hollow and uncaring. "Raito… Why are you here?"

Light sighed, "You'll have to stay for this one."

B looked at the bodies and dropped the third down in the center, "No. They're rapists… They deserved to die… Go home, Raito… I'll take care of this, it'll look like they've killed each other."

Light glared at B, "You're a danger to yourself."

B looked up and glared back, "No. I'm a danger to the underground society, the one who thinks it can get away with whatever it pleases. I have never harmed an innocent person. I'll never start." He closed his eyes and walked passed Light.

"I have a proposition for you. It was my mom's idea… She hates that you live on the streets. So, she's proposed to get an apartment for us." Light narrowed his eyes as B continued to walk away from him.

B stopped, "I'm an awful roommate. Did you kill the man on the news yesterday?"

Light hesitated before hanging his head, "Not now, B."

"That wasn't L."

"I'm aware."

"L is guilty of many things… But not being a contaminated soul. But, nonetheless, he is rotten. He's numb and can no longer feel." B picked his bag up from the ground.

Light suspiciously eyed B, "How do you know?"

B looked back at him, "Few people can say they've ever met L… I can say, he was once my friend."

* * *

x-BB is Free. BB is Awake. BB-x

* * *

 **"I was raised in the valley, there was shadows and death,  
Got out alive but with scars I can't forget,  
This kid back in school, subdued and shy  
An orphan and a brother and unseen by most eyes"**


	8. Living Conditions

_One month later:_

B wore an unamused face as Soichiro carried him over his shoulder to the new apartment, "My wife says since you won't live with us, that you'll just have to make due here."

B made mocking faces as Soichiro spoke making Sayu giggle who was walking behind them, "Come on, B! This is a good thing! It gives you a place to stay!"

"I'm not a stray cat you can just bring home, or pick up and carry!" He wiggled fruitlessly against Soichiro's shoulder and arm.

Soichiro chuckled quietly, "Look, just keep your nose clean and go to work everyday, do your best and we have no problem providing a place for you to stay." He set B down next to the door and unlocked it.

B folded his arms and scowled, "I didn't ask for help."

Sayu sighed, "No, but my mom worries about you… Like all the time." Sayu gave B a soft smile, "Please? For her? It will give her a serious break on her nerves. Especially since Raito refuses to live at home now. She trusts you. Heck, DAD of all people trusts you… You can even help Raito with his studies! Come on, B!" She grabbed his hand from underneath his arm, "Most people would jump on this opportunity."

He sighed, "What if I was happy?"

Soichiro glanced back with a small smile, "B… Sachiko found you sleeping behind a dumpster…"

"Maybe it was comfortable garbage!" He shifted an annoyed stare to Sayu who dragged him inside.

"But, garbage, nonetheless, son." Soichiro sighed and shut the door behind them.

B leaned against the wall as if he was trying to be absorbed by it, "Why?"

Soichiro sighed, "My wife rarely asks for things, so, when she does, she naturally gets them. Do I know her reasons? No. Do I need to? No." Soichiro sighed, "It's for Raito as well, he seeks independence… But he's young, Sachiko trusts you. So watch over him, for her?"

B grumbled irritatedly, "I'm no ones keeper."

Sayu smirked, "Says the guy who fought off three thugs so I could go home."

Soichiro tossed the keys on a small counter that doubled as a bar, "Keep him safe, hmm? And don't make me regret getting you that job."

B sighed and threw his hands up, "There's no winning with you or your wife! Fine! I'll do it…"

Soichiro made a loose fist and ever so gently tapped B's chin, "Attaboy."

B sighed defeatedly, "Tell Sachiko, I said thanks. The least I can do is show gratitude to her kindness."

Soichiro nodded and smiled, "I will. Come on, Sayu, let's leave him be." Sayu nodded and gave B a tight hug making him gasp for air, he lifted his arms away from her afraid she might crush them as well.

She smiled and waved to him shutting the door behind her. "Be good!"

B snarled slightly then sighed and hung his head, "How the hell does shit like this happen to me?" He looked up and around the apartment, "At least it's bigger than my cell was…" B walked through the small galley styled kitchen running his finger along the marbled countertop. He stopped and tilted his head at the dinner room, it had one room next to it. In front of the kitchen was the living room space, all European in style and design, next to it was another room, butting up to the large closet next to the door to the hall. Each room having its own bathroom. The apartment was open concept, but small. A balcony led off of the living room with a sliding glass door.

The door handle turned and Light walked in. "Oh, you're here."

"Your dad carried me like a doll."

Light chuckled quietly and hung his keys, "You're not heavy. Sayu could probably carry you."

B narrowed his eyes in thought and leaned against the refrigerator, "Why does your mom insist on me being here."

"She didn't like the idea of me living alone? You saved her daughter not once but twice? Hmm, not sure B, I have no clue why anyone would want you around."

"I could think of three reasons off the top of my head… No, I'm not going to share." His voice was short and laced with irritation.

Light smirked slightly, "Could be worse."

B sighed, "Yeah. I guess since I'm stuck here, pick a room, I'll take the other."

Light blinked, "You don't want to choose first?"

"Your family is paying for it. I think it's only fair… Besides, they're the same size, both have their own bathroom… It's not like one has an advantage over the other, and you're pickier than me." He folded his arms again.

Light laughed, "Alright."

B smirked, "How's working with L?"

Light groaned, "He's awful."

B choked back laughter, "Elaborate?"

Light sighed and leaned against the counter, "For one, he keeps insisting I'm Kira."

"You are though."

Light gave B an irritated glance, "Are you going to interrupt me a lot?" B smiled and shook his head. "I don't need the greatest detective to figure that out before I have my goals realized. And then, this second Kira… What the hell is that?"

"Is that a rhetorical question?"

Light narrowed his eyes, "Yes. He had me under surveillance. Fortunately, this apartment is under my aunt's name."

B scratched his head, "That would be awkward for all of us, I think. L and I aren't on the best of terms. It ended… Violently."

Light raised his eyebrows, "I'll ask about that later. His eating habits! Awful. His haunching, terrible. He's just so… What's the word?"

"Infuriating? Annoying? Intruding? Weird? Right?"

Light sighed in frustration, "Yes!"

"Poor you." B grinned cynically.

Light sighed again, "You're right. I'm ranting. What happened between you two?"

B sighed, "You generally stop talking to people who accuse you of murder and have you arrested."

Light blinked a couple of times in shock. "Uh… If he's supposedly always right."

B sighed, "Correct. I did actually kill people. People who deserved it. Like you. Uh! I mean that as in like you do, not as in you deserve to… You know." Be gave a nervous smile and ruffled the hair on the back of his head.

Light laughed at B's reaction. "It's fine. I knew what you meant."

B smiled, "It sounded better in my head."

"Anyway, I have to go 'meet' the second Kira at the mall…"

B smirked, "Have fun with that. Are you going to pick a room?"

Light rolled his eyes then smirked deviously, over the course of the month they've forged this odd bond, Light trusted B, even if he knew next to nothing about him. He knew he was from L.A. He knew that he was orphaned, he knew that he knew L… And that, was an important fact, B could drag him through hell and he'd follow him in the hopes he'd give up L's identity. But the fact remained, B was the only person Light COULD trust. They held something over the other, B knew Light was Kira, and Light knew that L would relish in the information of B… He just didn't realize how much. Light stood no true ground on B though, if the facts that he held were correct, B would only confirm L's suspicions and then it would be curtains on his dream. So, he played nice, even when B didn't.

B leaned dangerously close to Light, "If you don't pick… I'll lick you."

Light snapped back a little and backed away from B, "Alright! I was thinking! Jeez let a guy breathe!"

"I'll give you that opportunity when you choose a space for you to do thinking in." He narrowed his crimson eyes.

Light smirked and grabbed his bag from the floor. "I guess I'll talk the one closer to the kitchen." B nodded and walked into the other room, shutting the door. Light rolled his eyes, "You truly are a mystery."

* * *

x-BB is Free. BB is Awake. BB is Home.-x

* * *

 **"I don't know what it was that made a piece of him die  
Took a boy to the forest, slaughtered him with a scythe  
Stamped on his face, an impression in the dirt  
Do you think the silence makes a good man convert?"**


	9. The Power of a Name

The door opened and a higher pitched voice was heard, Beyond raised an eyebrow as he was reading his book. He uncurled himself from his blanket and set his book on his nightstand. He poked his head out of his room, "Raito, what did I tell you about sacrificing small animals in the apartment." Light shot him an irritated stare as a blonde girl cuddled on his arm, "Oh. It's a woman." He sighed studying Light's body language. He was tense, more tensed than normal. "Alright…" He smiled deviously at Light who seemed to widen his eyes and shake his head. Beyond plopped himself next to Misa and held his hand out, "Hi. I'm B."

Misa stared at his hand and retreated a little from him, Light sighed, "He's my roommate. It's best just to play nice with him…" Misa glanced back at B's hand. B internally growled.

B smiled pleasantly, "May I inquire as to why you're hanging on my boyfriend?" Misa went slack jawed and Light shot a murderous stare at an innocently smiling B, while blushing in embarrassment.

Misa went pale, "You're gay?! Why didn't you say anything?!"

B nodded contently and folded his arms. "Yes, Raito… Why didn't you say anything?"

"I'm NOT gay!" Light tried to defend himself, but made no ground.

Misa smiled at him and nodded, then turned to B, "I'm sorry, B, I didn't know."

B smiled and waved his hand in front of his face. "Don't worry about it. Raito is a player."

"I am NOT!" Light argued.

B laughed slightly and got up to get something to drink, Misa stood up and followed him, squealing quietly, "How long have you two been dating?!"

B smirked quietly, "What, about a month, right? Maybe a little longer?" He poured himself some soda, "Want some?"

Misa shook her head, "No. I'll take some water if your offering though." B nodded and filled her a glass of water.

"I hate you, B." Light growled from the couch.

B scoffed and pouted, "See what I deal with?"

Misa turned and shook a finger at Light, "Be nice to him! I think it's so sweet! He didn't get mad or anything! You better hang on to him, guys like him are a rare find!"

B leaned against the counter, "Yeah, Raito, I'm rare indeed." He gave him a sinister smile. Light rolled his eyes and huffed. Beyond smirked at the lack of lifespan above Misa, "So. Misa was it? What brings you over? It wouldn't be anything of a particular reason… Would it?"

Light looked back at Misa and nodded, "He knows."

Misa shot a surprised look towards B, "That's why you know my name?"

B blinked, "Hell, you hadn't introduced yourself? I really need to work on that. No. I'm not an owner. Those books are curses."

"Then… How?"

B pointed at his eyes, "Born with 'em."

Misa leaned in close and studied his eyes. "I see. I wish mine would stay red like that, they're beautiful." B blushed slightly. "So, that's why I can still see your lifespan."

B blinked a couple of times, "Uh. Yeah. Because you're an owner, I can't see yours. But I can see your Shinigami…" He pointed over to where Rem is standing.

Rem narrowed her eyes and approached them, "Beyond Birthday. I know of you. If you hurt Misa…"

He held his hand up, "Relax. I've no intention of hurting anyone in this room." Light stared at Beyond, a calm façade masking his rage. "We all stand to gain here, I get revenge on L, Light and Misa get to play God… Everybody wins!" He flashed an innocent smile, "Besides, if I was going to hurt anyone, I'd have done it by now."

Misa smiled in awe, "Wow, Raito! You're lucky! Beyond is so cool!"

Light folded his arms and scowled, "Yeah. Cool. Misa? Can I talk to you tomorrow? I'll call you."

Misa smiled and gave a thumbs up, "Sounds good! Let's get coffee and do some shopping!" She smiled and skipped out of the apartment, "Maybe bring Beyond along! That would be super fun!" She opened the door, waved and blew a kiss to the boys with a wink. She hopped out of the apartment and shut the door behind her, Rem following after.

Light stood up and grabbed Beyond by the collar of his shirt, "You!" He shook him slightly out of anger.

Beyond stared at Light with a warm smile, "You didn't think it was odd? That I wasn't violently shaken to the moral core at what you did? What you've been doing?" He narrowed his eyes slightly, "You're no different than me. No different than a murderer! You just have the luxury of not having to get your hands dirty!"

Light released Beyond's shirt and glared at him, "Those were people!"

Beyond snarled back at him and pointed at the death note, "So we're they! They were no less people than those I ended!"

"Why didn't you say anything?!" Light shouted back.

Beyond bit his lip and looked away, "Because, I liked being treated like a human… For the first time in my life, someone actually wanted to help me. Not use me or harm me. You wanted to know about my past? Here it is! I'm from the same place L is from, an empty hollow home, everyone there strives to be L, but not me, I wanted to be myself! I once held the dream of holding his position, but I don't now! You want to know what happened to me? I endured a lifetime of mental abuse, constantly living up to failed expectations, always told I would fail. That I'm not good enough, will never be good enough. I had to live up to an anomaly! So, before you spout your live and let live let's consider who you are for a minute! You want to kill a man whose done nothing but stop crimes. You and him are the same, so you tell me Raito, whose the real monster between us?" Beyond folded his arms and leaned against the bar. "At least I had the decency to do it in person and not with a book."

Light looked down and nodded, "I see…" He backed up slowly and walked into his room.


	10. A Sinner's Plight

Light sat on the edge of his bed, cradling his head, How could he have been so blind… THE Beyond Birthday… His case was all over the news a few years back. "B…" He chuckled out loud to himself. Beyond leaned himself in the doorway.

Narrowing his eyes, "So… When the God becomes a murderer… And the murderer becomes the God… That is the life cycle of the Death Note, and her true owners." Light looked up to see Beyond, he looked back down to the floor. "Raito… It's not like you don't stand anything to gain by working with me… Just a few more hurdles… L being one of them, of course." Light didn't move. Beyond could feel a minuscule amount of rage build up, then he released a murderous smile. He walked across the room and pulled Light loosely into his arms. "But one thing remains…"

Light listlessly stared at the floor in his embrace, "What." His voice was cold and flat, his closest confidant, he's only true friend… Was a murderer, Kira killed murderers, he was paving the road to a new utopia, for only good souls.

Beyond knelt down in front of him, "Could a lowly sinner… A murderer, every truly atone for crimes committed?" A viscous smile hid behind the soft words and caring eyes. "Could I, be but more than a killer, in the eyes of a God?" Beyond gently ran his thumb along Light's cheek.

Light searched Beyond's face for any betraying factors, a skilled liar he was, but none so much, to hold a match to Beyond's manipulations. "What do you mean?"

"Surely a God as cunning as you, can figure it out." Beyond leaned a little closer. Light watched Beyond's every movement. "Even if you cannot be merciful. Can you spare a sinner's heart? The life may drain from my body. But the agony of my heart will carry." Beyond placed both of his hands on either side of Light's face, "Even if in the end, your wrath I must face… Could you spare a single night, for a lowly sinner, such as I?"

Beyond had a way with words, to make even the simplest request sound poetic. This was the true face of Beyond Birthday. The master of deception, a cryptic mask behind a false riddle. **'Beyond Birthday, was brilliant and deviant.'**

Light shifted his eyes away from Beyond's "I cannot have emotions. That's where flaws are made and fools are born."

"Then call me a fool." Light shifted his eyes back to Beyond who had retreated himself slightly. Beyond shifted a glance towards Light. "I have emotions. Both great and small." He stood up and gently rubbed the ends of Light's hair, with his fingertips, "Many of which are confusing to me." Beyond smirked inwardly and Light leaned towards his hand. Betraying a cruel smile and dropped his hand and took a couple steps away.

"You have saved mine and Sayu's life… As many times as you've taken life… Thus, in turn, saving thousands more." Light looked up with a wry smile.

Beyond brought his face close to Light's leaning closer and closer before Light lost his footing on the bed and collapsed back onto it. Beyond's face showing no emotion. "Decide. I've always been fond of you, Raito. I may even go so far, as to say I'm a little infatuated with you."

Light stared up into Beyond's blood red eyes, weighing his options, _'He's not particularly stable according to rumor, though I've yet to see anything but grace and elegance, even while he snuffs the light from another's soul. I need the use of his eyes. To be fair, up until now, that's come relatively free of strings…'_ His thoughts are interrupted with an endearing stare and a soft caress on his cheek. All of the hair on his body stood on end and he felt chills run through his spine and limbs. His mind raced, ' _If I am the God of this world… Beyond is certainly the Devil.'_

Beyond tenderly grasped Light's neck and released it dragging his fingertips along his skin, leaving a trail of goosebumps in his wake. Light closed his eyes tight and looked away to refocus his mind. "A God doesn't desire such things of another individual."

Beyond smirked evilly and left a soft kiss on Light's exposed neck, "Tell that to Zeus." Light swallowed roughly. Light's breath hitched slightly at the feel of Beyond's fingertips slowly exploring under his shirt. Beyond smirked and whispered seductively into Light's ear, "No one would ever know…" His voice purred into Light's ear, like silk, "God of the new world… Indulge my sins for one night… And, my sight is yours, indiscriminately." Beyond smiled deviously against Light's ear before gently tugging on it with his teeth provoking an unrestrained sigh from Light.

Light released a shuddered breath and Beyond released his ear and gently licked the ridge of his ear. "B… I…" Beyond rested a finger on Light's lips, hushing him. Running his other hand up the inside of Light's leg to his inner thigh. Light betrayed a small gasp while staring into Beyond's eyes.

Beyond smiled softly, Light gave an unsure smile in return, he always thought, Beyond's smile looked almost, angelic. _'But, Lucifer, was also a beautiful angel.'_ Beyond's movements startled Light momentarily, he swung his leg onto the bed and propped himself on Light's hips. Light stared into his fiery eyes. Beyond leaned closer to Light and gave a devious smile, "I want you." His voice was hushed and husky, almost a whisper. Light could feel a lump growing in his throat.

"B… I can't."

Beyond gave a devilish smile, "That's not what your body is telling me." Beyond placed both hands on Light's hips and gently gripped them grinding his body against Light's groin.

Light arched his back instantly and let out a deep moan. "Nn-ah…" Beyond draped his body over Light's only inches from his lips. Light could feel heat pouring from his own body, this has never happened to him before. His eyes reflected the panic of the unknown.

Beyond's smile softened and his whispered, "I can show you… I can help you understand. Would you like that?" He traced his fingers along Light's member that had grown hard in his pants. Light nodded slowly and silently, attempting to swallow the lump that had grown in his throat.

Beyond gave a wicked grin and rested his lips against Light's gently caressing them with his tongue. Light parted his lips slightly and Beyond took the opportunity to dart his tongue into the other's mouth and explore the dark cavern. Light could feel Beyond's hands traveling up to his shirt collar. Instead of undoing the buttons to Light's shirt he plucked off and flicked them off to the side into the room. Soft landing sounds could be heard against the wooden floor. Beyond unlocked their lips from one another and gave Light a sly grin.

Trailing kisses from the corner of Light's mouth to his neck, to his collar bone. Leaving behind a soft red trail of nip marks. Light's breathing began to uneven with every touch and caress. Beyond reached an exposed nipple and gently ran his tongue around it. Causing Light to buck his hips slightly and give a labored moan. "You're so sensitive…" Beyond cooed to Light.

Light's face flushed instantly and he looked away. Beyond gave a crooked half smile and trailed kisses down the center of Light's abdomen while trailing his fingertips along his sides. Beyond's fingers wrapped the buckle of Light's belt. Beyond glanced up to see Light's eyes had made their way back to him. Light seemed to be watching Beyond intensely. He gave a wicked smile and grabbed hold of the belt with his teeth. Light watched him curiously as Beyond pulled the end of the leather from around his waist and tugged on the belt once it was free from pant loops.

Beyond tilted his head and dropped the belt from his teeth and slowly undid the buckle. He plucked the button from his pants as well before glancing up with sinister eyes, "Are you a virgin?" The sound of the button making contact with the floor startled Light internally.

Light averted his eyes and blushed again. Beyond smiled wildly, "I see…" Beyond pulled the belt off of Light quickly and smiled darkly and snapped it, causing Light to flinch. Beyond dropped the belt to the floor and pressed a kiss on Light's lips. As he parted their embrace he whispered on them sarcastically, "I'll try to be gentle…"

Beyond slowly pulled Light's pants down to his knees while staring into his eyes gauging his reactions. Light took a deep breath and slowly released it, trying to calm his nerves. Beyond dragged his lips up from Light's knee to his hip, causing him shudder in anticipation. Beyond smirked at him, and began to undo his own pants, Light watched while biting his lip.

Beyond locked eyes with Light before grinning evilly and touching his hip, ever so softly, before grippingly tightly and flipping him onto his stomach. Beyond trailed his hand up Light's back and leaned into him and whispered. "Don't be afraid…"

Light closed his eyes tightly and shuddered slightly. He gasped as his hips were grabbed and forcefully brought to his partner. He could hear Beyond laughing quietly, "This will only hurt for a short time."

He furrowed his brow, then he arched his back in a faulty attempt to escape the searing pain. He groaned as tears form in his eyes, he swore he was being ripped into two. His breathing was heavy and labored, but he hasn't moved, is he waiting? He could feel a gentle hand on his back, tenderly caressing it. Light sighed after getting used to the penetration and nodded quickly.

Beyond released a murderous smile, placing one hand on Light's hip and another on his shoulder. Beyond thrusted in with no mercy. Light tightened around him and whimpered out loudly. Beyond gripped Light's hip and shoulder bringing him in closer and changing his angle to offer a better angle for both of them. Beyond thrusted in sharply ignoring Light's pained cries.

Light made a soft gasp as his prostate was antagonized, he closed his eyes and relaxed against Beyond and released a pleasured, deep moan his voice losing strength. "Uhgn… Beyond…"

Beyond grabbed a fistful of Light's hair and yanked his head back, he pressed his lips against Light's neck and gently teased with his teeth. His movements were rhythmic but coarse. Light seemed to go, almost, limp at the sensation of Beyond's teeth. Only small sighs and pleasured gasps escaping Light's lips. Beyond dragged his fingertips down to Light's erect member and he gently stroked it causing Light to moan out breathlessly. "Ah… B…" His voice trembled with pleasure. "M-more…" With a manic smile Beyond wrapped his hand around Light's shaft and slowly massaged it while still thrusting into his partner. Light let out a couple loud moans, "H-harder…"

Beyond sighed contently, and thrusted into his partner deeply, completely filling him, causing Light to cry out in pleasured pain as Beyond bottomed out. Beyond worked Light's member skillfully and rocking his partner rigidly, creating a skin contact sound, as well as the bed creaking. Beyond's scarlet eyes flashed as he felt Light tighten around him and his whole body tense. With a couple slow but deep thrusts Light cried out and moan uncontrollably, while climaxing and releasing himself. Beyond dug his nails into Light's hips, breaking skin as he emptied himself into his partner.

Beyond released Light and let him fall onto the bed. Beyond narrowed his eyes menacingly as Light closed his, to drift to sleep.

* * *

Light opened his eyes about an hour later, he was tucked in and clothed in a pair of warm pajamas. His eyes landed on a note on the nightstand, 'I will be back shortly. If you wake before I return. –B'


	11. Butterflies

L sighed while typing at his computer, he stopped and picked up Beyond's file and stared at it. "Where are you hiding? Why haven't you resurfaced?" He looked over to Light's file, then picked it up and placed it on top of Beyond's, "I know that you're Kira… I just can't prove it yet." L sighed again and stood up, walking to the kitchen to grab another slice of cake. He opened the refrigerator and froze at the sight that he saw. A single empty jar of strawberry jam, with a note inside.

He hastily grabbed the jar and screwed it open, _'L… I forfeit. Beating you… It's not worth it. Please leave. Leave while you can.'_

L glared at the slip of paper, "You were here?! This whole time?!" He returned to his computer and watched the camera feeds. He noticed in a straight trail from the door to the kitchen, the camera's picture was distorted. Then would flicker back to normal. Then they repeated the pattern leading back to the door. He looked at the time stamp on the feeds, "Two minutes ago?" He quickly walked to the elevator rode it down, he cautiously approached the door, took a deep breath in and stuck his head out. "B?"

A deep voice came from directly next to him, "L."

L internally startled at the sound of the voice, "I should arrest you."

Beyond held out a folder, "Can you afford that?"

L stepped out, allowing the door to shut behind him, "What are you doing?"

Beyond sighed and held the folder out towards him further, "Protecting my better interests." The sky began to lighten in color creating a deep navy blue, the first signs of the morning hours.

L eyed the folder and took it from him, he opened the folder and his eyes went wide. "Do you… Beyond… Come home. Help me, I can lessen your sentence."

Beyond let out an amused exhale through his nose, "Oh. Good, I'll serve twenty-five instead of life… You realize that's still a life sentence according to the Americans right?"

L looked down sorrowfully, "At least come in? I won't try to arrest you. I promise."

Beyond sighed, "You've lied to me more times than I care to count, L."

"I miss you. I want you to come home. I don't want you to go back to prison. I can weather the storm, please. Come home."

Beyond looked down, "I am home."

L held the door open, "At least… Play me? I bet I'll beat you again."

Beyond smirked, "One game." L smiled weakly and Beyond followed him, not letting his guard down. "Why would you let me walk out of here?"

L sighed, "For the same reason you didn't kill me tonight."

Beyond sighed and rode up the elevator with L. They stood next to each other awkwardly, L glanced at Beyond's posture and gauged his demeanor, _'He's been with Light… From what I'm guessing a decent amount of time.'_ L glanced up and locked eyes with Beyond. _'Knowing him, he's more than covered his tracks. I wouldn't have even known he was here if he didn't leave me that note.'_ The elevator doors opened and Beyond waited for L to leave the elevator first. Beyond placed his hands in his pockets and followed L silently.

L silently set up a chess board with Beyond leaning in the doorway. L looked up and haunched over in a chair sitting on the side of the white pieces. "You know… If you don't leave… This will be your last case." Beyond sat opposing to him behind the black pieces and folded his arms.

L nodded silently and moved the first piece. Beyond quickly moved his first piece. L studied the move and quietly moved his next piece, Beyond never hesitated moving his next piece. L looked up from the board, "Why do you care?" He moved another piece.

Beyond sighed, "A sick sense of loyalty? Maybe I missed you too? Maybe I have a sick way of showing I care? Pick your poison." He moved his next piece.

L studied the board, "Why?" He moved his next piece.

"That's a loaded question, no matter my answer, there isn't a right one." Beyond moved his next piece.

"Help me, Beyond, is Light, Kira?" He moved another piece.

Beyond stared pointedly at L, he moved another piece, "I would tell you if he was. I'm selfish, remember?"

"Why are you protecting him?" L moved his piece and looked up to Beyond's eyes that seemed to hold an emotion he couldn't place. _'Is that sorrow? Regret? No... That's respect... Admiration.'_

Beyond sighed softly, "I love him." He moved his next piece. "He's the only one whose been able to humanize me…"

L narrowed his eyes in frustration, "He's a talented liar, Beyond, don't think he won't hesitate to kill you… You are a murderer."

Beyond smiled softly, "Unlike you, I know how to ensure my survival." He quietly set he next move into motion. The sky lightened even further, becoming a slightly brighter blue.

L watched him, he moved his next piece, "I'll beat you. Just like every other time."

Beyond sighed and moved his last piece, "Not this time, L." He stood up and walked to the doorway with his hands in his pockets, "You have forty-eight hours, to either leave or arrest Misa, or I give her your name." Beyond sighed sadly, "Two of those options will end your life." He walked out of L's room silently.

L looked down at the board, "I'll be damned." He smirked at the board, "You… Beat me." L smiled at Beyond's chess pieces, "You finally beat me to checkmate…" L opened the folder and started reading it, "You investigated Misa… Maybe, you were always worthy of being my successor. Maybe you still are..." L silently mused to himself.

Beyond walked out of the building and into a grocery mart, he picked up some miscellaneous items and checked out. He walked home silently as the sun rose above the horizon. He glanced up to see one of the lights still on, he gave a weak smile and walked up to the door. He turned the lock and walked in as quietly as possible, slowly shutting the door with his palm over the crack attempting to keep it silent and from accidentally slamming.

Light stepped out of his room, "Where did you go?" He glanced back at Light who wore a face of concern, or a carefully crafted mask of it.

Beyond smiled softly, "Needed some air… And." He held up the bag of groceries he smiled softly as he went about putting them away. "I figured while I was out –" He froze at the feeling of Light's forehead against his back. "What?"

"I was worried."

Beyond stood in silence with an expression of shock across his face, "I didn't mean to worry you." He tensed at the feeling of Light's arms wrapping around his waist. "Raito?"

"I lied to you."

Beyond sighed, "It's alright. I don't exactly have the best track record with you, either."

Light shook his head with his forehead still against Beyond's back, between his shoulder blades, "I do have emotions. They're faulty, irrational, unfathomable… But, above all… Uncompromising."

Beyond hung his head slightly and put his hands on Light's, "About what?"

Light hesitated for a long time, "You. I should hate you, I shouldn't trust you… But, I feel the opposite. Whenever you're around…"

"Raito… Don't." He furrowed his brow with a pained expression, closing his eyes tightly, leaning himself against the counter to keep his balance.

"I love you." Light's voice was quiet and shaky.

Beyond opened his eyes quickly and spun around and grabbed Light's face. "If you're lying to me…" Beyond bit his bottom lip, "If you're lying to me about that, I swear, I'll grab your heart from your chest and crush it with my bare hands." He stared into Light's eyes with a fiery intensity.

Light looked up into Beyond's eyes, "No. I'm not. It's why I avoided your advances, the best I could… Because, I knew. I would fall for you. And when I did fall… I fell hard. You give me this weird feeling in my stomach… Like there's butterflies or something…"


	12. Disarm

Beyond yawned and gave Light a crumbling smile, "I'm going to go to bed." Light bit his bottom lip, and seemed to be warring with himself. Beyond tilted his head slightly, "What's the matter?"

"I didn't sleep after I woke up, I paced… A lot. I was wondering…" Light looked up into Beyond's eyes.

Beyond smiled at him softly, "If you keep getting closer to me, letting me go will be too hard for you." He ran his fingers through Light's hair.

Light dropped his gaze to the floor, "Maybe, I don't want to let you go…"

Beyond grinned and pulled him close, his smile turning slightly more cynical. "So don't. But at the end of it, I'm still tired." Light smiled softly and held Beyond tightly. Beyond smirked, "Are you purposely keeping me from my room?" Light nodded and smiled wider, "Oh, so that's how it is…" Beyond lifted Light over his shoulders and walked to his room.

Light smiled watching the kitchen grow a little more distant from his sideways position on Beyond's shoulders. _'Misa was right… Love does feel nice…'_

Beyond tossed Light onto his bed and pinned him down with a smirk, "But, you can't stop me from sleeping, I'll get cranky, and I think I'm moody enough without a lack of sleep." A smile crept onto Beyond's lips.

Light smirked and clung to him, "I'm not letting go."

Beyond laughed, "Better not, or you'll fall." Light raised an eyebrow as Beyond stood straight up testing the other's cling. Light's grip tightened even further, "Come on, Raito, at least let me take my jeans off, jeans are the worst to sleep in." Light smiled and kissed Beyond passionately. Beyond jerked his head back, in surprise, but then, leaned into the embrace. He set Light down on the bed, "Fine, but you're going to be late for work."

Light crossed his arms and scowled, "Good thing I already called off then. There's no way I would have been able to focus, and I don't need L trying to get into my head, especially, when I'm not properly guarded."

Beyond smirked, "So... You don't want him to win the psychological head game between you two?" Beyond snickered quietly.

Light shook his head, "No. I don't want him winning anything."

"That's childish." Light glanced up to Beyond with a slightly hurt look, Beyond leaned in and kissed him softly, "Maybe, I like it." Light smirked. Beyond dropped his jeans only to reveal another pair of shorts under them.

Light raised an eyebrow and pointed, "Uh?"

Beyond rolled his eyes, "I'm underweight and I'm from Southern California… I get cold easy." Beyond put up his best fake pout to date. "Stop picking on me."

Light smiled and pulled Beyond down onto the bed and hugged him tightly. Beyond smirked and pulled the covers over them, _'Maybe… Being this close to someone, maybe, it's okay?'_ Beyond was startled slightly from his thoughts when Light tucked his head under Beyond's chin and yawned deeply, snaking his arms around Beyond's waist, pulling him into a tight hug. Beyond could feel a small genuine smile tugging at the corners of his lips, he buried his nose into Light's hair. He closed his eyes slowly.

"Beyond?"

He kept his eyes closed, "Hmm?"

Light pulled back slightly, "Where did you go?"

Beyond frowned slightly and opened his eyes, "To see L."

Light widened his eyes slightly, "And?"

Beyond pulled Light close, "My loyalties lie with one person, and one person only…" Beyond bit his bottom lip, "I'm yours… So long as you'll have me."

Light gave Beyond a worried look. _'Would he have traded me for freedom? Why would L let him leave?'_ "Uh…"

Beyond rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling, "I gave him forty eight hours. To either leave or arrest Misa… Sorry, I had to give him something. So I gave him everything I've been gathering on Misa. But, it will work out, I promise."

Light stared at him and propped himself up on an elbow, "How?"

Beyond smirked deviously, "You think Rem would let Misa be arrested and put to death? That will eliminate bot L and Rem. He's too stubborn to just leave, he may value his life over justice, but he doesn't like to lose… Especially to me. Which only leaves Misa and her death note. If we disarm her she's no longer an outside threat. I'd prefer not to kill her, I like her, she's sweet and means well."

Light widened his eyes at Beyond, "You're a genius. How are we going to disarm Misa?" Light smirked at him.

Beyond smiled confidently, "I know. Leave that to me, don't worry, she won't die, I'll make sure of it, but if she does, can you not kill me? Because, that would be great."

Light narrowed his eyes playfully and hugged him tightly again, "And arrogant, of course I wouldn't… It would be an acceptable loss."

Beyond smiled and wrapped Light into a loose hug, "I know." Light rested his head on Beyond's chest. "What would be an unacceptable loss?"

Light smiled tiredly, "You."


	13. Manipulations or Truths

Light opened his eyes and allowed them to travel around the room, they landed on Beyond who was staring at the ceiling, Light smiled inwardly when he shifted carefully, trying not to toss Light around. One of his arms locked around Light's shoulders, the other drawing space figures into the sky, Light chuckled softly and asked with a groggy voice, "What are you doing?" _'Is this seriously the one captivating my heart? Am I actually falling in love with him? No, this must be a mistake... It's a manipulation, I'll manipulate him. Kira can't love!'_

Beyond's crimson eyes flitted to Light momentarily, "Drawing, but as you've pinned my arm down, by the way, I can't feel it anymore, I can't draw using normal means, so… I'm reduced to drawing in the air." Light smirked slightly, _'He's so childish sometimes.'_ Beyond grinned at Light's smile. "I normally would say good morning, but seeing as it's almost five, you'll have to settle for afternoon, or evening, I guess it depends on your preference… By the way, your cell phone has been ringing nonstop in your room."

Light sighed and sat up, tiredly rubbing his eyes, "Probably dad… Or L, I never take days off… Dad because he's worried and L… Because, he's insufferable. Probably thought he could annoy me into coming today."

Beyond smiled briefly, "Probably would have." He shook his sleeping arm while sitting up.

Light shrugged and pinned the other to the bed again with a hug, "Tell me something about yourself, it doesn't have to be important… No, I'd prefer if it wasn't, just a random fact." _'The more I know the easier it will be to manipulate you into cooperation with no fear of retaliation.'_

Beyond rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "I like classical music."

Light's face contorted to hold back laughter, "Why?"

Beyond narrowed his eyes at the other, "Well, you can lose yourself in it, it's timeless, there's no specifics of its popularity in a time frame, it's just always been there, you can forget the horrors of the world when you tune them out and follow the melodies of a violin." A tiny grin was on his face, if Light hadn't been looking for it, he would have missed it. "You lose track of time and location, your mind can be spirited away to anywhere or anywhen it wants to go."

Light smiled softly, "That's poetic…" _'Does he seriously think I'll fall for that?'_

Beyond smirked, "Coming from the man who kills people with a book." Light tried to look mad, but it came off as more of a pout. "What about you? You tell me something."

Light opened his mouth to speak, but his cell phone was wearing on his nerves, "Hold that thought." He walked into his room and picked up his phone, the caller ID read as 'private number'. Light sighed and answered the call, "Yes?"

"Light-kun, I was getting worried."

Light raised his eyebrows in moderate surprise, "Why would you be worried?" He could hear Beyond shuffling about in his room, presumably getting ready for work.

"Beyond Birthday is loose, if my facts are correct, he is indeed in this region and closely in contact with you. Please be wary of those around you. He's a known and convicted murderer." Light stuck his head out of his room and watched Beyond pop open a jar of jam and stick his fingers into it. Light smiled slightly, _'Something about him is kind of endearing.'_

"What makes you say that, am I in danger?" Beyond glanced up and made eye contact with Light before shifting a bashful glance away from him. Light smirked. _'Manipulating him may be easier than I originally thought.'_

"Normally… I would say, yes. But, I don't think he means you harm." His voice sounded bitter. _'Don't tell me he's the jealous type, would it be over me or Beyond?'_

"Well, if I'm not in danger, and your suspicions are only that, why would you call me…" He glanced at his phone, "Fifteen times?"

"Light-kun never misses work, or school… Or anything. Regardless of how sick he is." His voice seemed impassive.

"I'm fine, L," Light mentioned his name with almost a menacing venom to it, "Your Kira suspect is FINE, I'm just not feeling well, I promise. I think it's just a twenty-four hour bug, I'll be fine if you let me rest. I'll be in tomorrow that way you can continue to chastise me for existing some more." He furrowed his brow irritatedly. Beyond smirked and grabbed his keys, Light held up a finger in request for him to wait.

"I'm sorry, Light-kun, I didn't mean to meddle, I was actually worried…" L's words carried more than regret. _'Is that… Sorrow?'_ "Be careful."

Light's expression softened slightly, _'Am I being too hard on him? True, he hasn't really done anything today…'_ Light sighed, "I'm sorry, L… I didn't mean to be so rude, I'm just used to you harassing me about everything. Being sick has taken an unexpected turn on my attitude." Light glanced up to see Beyond directly in front of him with a sincere face of concern.

"I wouldn't, even though, we both know you're not sick, but, on the eighteen percent chance, you actually are, I wouldn't harass you for it. See you tomorrow." The call ended and Light set his phone on his dresser.

"You asked me to wait, if I wait any longer I'll be late." Beyond blinked and nearly stumbled backwards and Light hugged him, "Are you alright?"

"Do you have to go?"

Beyond smiled softly and patted Light's head, "Feared God, suspicious international detectives, noisy sidekick women, but your dad scares me the most. His disappointment far outweighs any fears… That and he will more than likely –" His words were silenced by Light's lips.

"If I played hookie, you probably should as well, it would make sense if we both were sick… He knows we live together… Obviously." Light gave a triumphant grin.

Beyond rolled his eyes, "If I get in trouble it's your fault."

Light snickered slightly, "The great Beyond Birthday is afraid of my dad?"

The corners of Beyond's mouth twitched upwards, "Well… Not really. But, he did carry me like a sack of potatoes… Imagine what he COULD do, were he upset." Beyond smiled a little, "I figure if I'm going to be behind the scenes dating his sociopathic son, I should probably play by his rules for now." He furrowed his brow slightly while watching Light, "What did HE want?"

Light shrugged and gently nudged Beyond back, so he could go to the kitchen, "It seemed like he called under the guise of checking on my welfare, but he made sure to give your full name and tell me of your crimes. Which, I think, is funny."

Beyond narrowed his eyes, "I don't." _'Would L stoop to such a level to stop me? To employ Kira? It would solve both of his problems at once, it would take me out and prove Raito is Kira.'_

Light laughed, "Given the fact my dad hasn't kicked the door down and arrested you, L hasn't told anyone of you… Leaving me in a compromising position, knowing of your past misdeeds, and having your full name, he made mention that you'd be someone close to me… I wonder, if he thinks I'm that stupid?" Light glanced up to be met with a sight of Beyond's downcast eyes, "Not that I would!" Light sighed, "Look, we've already been through this…"

Beyond nodded silently as he started for the door, "I have to go to work."

"Beyond… Please? I'll throw myself on the floor dramatically if that's what it takes…" Light crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes, "Never mind. I probably wouldn't do that."

Beyond rolled his eyes and smiled at him, "If you're so dead set on me staying home you better call your dad and tell him why I won't be there."

Light smiled brightly and pulled his cellphone from the dresser in his room, he roughed his own voice and he called his dad. "Hey, yeah, B is sick too, and I won't let him leave and go to work." Light smirked and nodded, "Right, I'll make sure he does. Thanks dad, he was worried about disappointing you. You too. Bye."

Beyond blinked a couple of times, "Uh…"

Light smiled triumphantly, "Now you're stuck. Dad said he'd call the night guard and tell him not to expect you."

Beyond just continued to stare at him, "Why?"

Light shifted uncomfortably, "Well. Maybe… Shut up!" Beyond startled slightly and blinked several times in surprise of Light's outburst. "Maybe I want to spend some time with you…"

Beyond's expression of surprise slowly changed into a small smile, "Why?"

Light hung his head, "You can't be serious." He deadpanned.

Beyond sighed and set his coat down, "Well, a little. Why? Why me?"

Light smiled and grabbed his hand, pulling him into the bedroom, "Why wouldn't I want to spend time with my self proclaimed boyfriend?" Light shot him a sly smile.

Beyond dropped his eyes and chuckled nervously, "About that. You realize I'm kidding right? Really, it's only a ruse –" Beyond froze, the look on Light's face made Beyond's chest tighten. _'Shit. Has he meant everything? He looks crushed.'_

Light glanced away from Beyond forcing a look of crushed defeat, _'I need to hold the cards, the only thing I have over him is the death note, that could easily be turned against me… I need to ensure he won't talk to L… I detest manipulating others emotions to gain what I want… But, he's out maneuvered me at every turn. He's left me with no other option.'_ Light shook his head slightly, "I'm sorry, I've just never met anyone remotely close to my intelligence, other than L… I guess it's one sided… Mom always did say geniuses always fall in love too easily." _'So, I'll have to endure being the submissive one, as unpleasant as that is, he doesn't seem like the type… I doubt he's ever been submissive in his entire life.'_

Beyond sat himself on the edge of the bed, completely lost for words, he grabbed Light's hand, "I don't know what to say…" _'Where it's true, he is attractive, and he does hold my loyalties… Do I actually feel that strongly?'_ Beyond lifted his eyes towards Light only to witness a forlorn expression. "Raito… I…"

Light smirked inwardly, _'Got you, you're just like L… Unsure of how to deal with emotions, you're both too pragmatic for your own good.'_ Light pulled his hand back, "Don't, if you don't feel the same way don't force it, though if you don't, a lot of what you've been doing, needs some explaining…" Light added a sad sigh to sweeten his guilt trip.

Beyond could feel the words he wanted to say getting caught in his throat, _'I do care about you… I'm just not entirely sure how… I do love you, I just don't understand how to love. You're literally my everything, you took me in… You saved me… My best friend… Hell, my only friend…'_ "I'm sorry." Was all he could muster. Stammering for words, "But, I do care." Sensing this deep pain coming from his chest, "I don't know… How…"

Light raised his eyebrows slightly, "How what?"

Beyond looked away, "How to love… like a normal person, I haven't encountered this emotion before… I find it easy to me enamored with you, but I'm not sure that's what it actually is. How can you deal with an emotion that's never been presented to you? I know, for sure that, you give me this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach when you smile, I know, that when you're sad, it feels like my own chest is threatening to crush me under an unknown force. And, I know, that when I think about you when you're not near, it makes me smile." Beyond frowned slightly, "But, I can't logically explain any of it… My heart feels like it's being torn out… Is that supposed to happen in a situation like this?"

Light smiled a little regretfully, wrapping his arms around Beyond's shoulders, pulled his face towards his, "You really are clueless, aren't you?" He gently pressed his lips to Beyond's.

Beyond wrapped his arms around Light's waist and pulled him down on top of him. Deepening the embrace, speaking in between kisses, "I told… You I… Was."

Light smiled in the embrace, _'If we're manipulating each other into having feelings for each other, are we actually manipulating... Or courting...'_


	14. In My Heart, The Will

Light typed at his computer constantly avoiding snide remarks or jokes of his perfect attendance being broken. Despite the all around terrible day he was having, L being his normal excessive paranoid self, his dad fretting over his health, Matsuda teasing him for his attendance. Light couldn't force away an subconscious smile that kept resurfacing itself.

"What could possibly be intoxicating Light-kun's mind? I have never seen him smile so much, aside from when he's nearing being caught in a lie." L deadpanned from behind his computer screen.

Light smiled a little wider at his thoughts. For the second time in a row, he'd fallen asleep next to Beyond, not plotting, not fearing for his life, but wrapped in a tight embrace of security and safety. _'He's a little rough around the edges, but once you break pass them…'_ Light was shaken from his thoughts, literally.

His dad had a firm hold on his shoulder, "Raito, if you're still not feeling well…"

Light shook his head, "No… This is the best I've ever felt. Thank you, for the concern, dad." Soichiro gave a wry smile. Light glanced over to L who seemed to be analyzing his every move. "Can I help you?"

L blinked his large eyes for a moment, "I was hoping Light-kun would elaborate on this new source of happiness." Though his voice remained monotoned his words carried the curiosity of a child.

Light smirked deviously at the opportunity to tell L off, "I'll tell you when your older." Soichiro raised his eyebrows at this and gave a proud smile and an approving nod. Light rolled his eyes, _'Oh, if only you knew.'_

Matsuda darted to the chair next to him with wide eyes, "What she like?!"

Light laughed nervously, "Uh, nothing is official yet, I'd rather not jinx it." Light gave one of his world class smiles, the news about Light's private life seemed to set everyone in a better mood, but L, this didn't improve his disposition, only seemed to worsen it.

"Well, When Light-kun is finished day dreaming, we have a case to solve." Something about his usual monotoned voice seemed snippy.

Not being able to resist for once again being able to cause L grief, Light smirked and leaned on the desk, "Jealous?"

L turned back to his computer, "Hardly, I'm too pragmatic for any sort of thing."

Light nodded, "In other words, no one would be able to tolerate you. I know someone like you. Though they aren't nearly as infuriating, but they also considered themselves too pragmatic." L shot Light the darkest glare to date, _'Oh? Have I stumbled on a sore spot?'_ L looked away and narrowed his eyes sourly. "What's the matter?" Light smirked deviously.

L stabbed his cake a little more violently than normal, "Light-kun should consider, this person may be just as skilled in the art of lying as he." Light's smirk deepened, _'So he's caught on.'_

"Or… Maybe, we aren't lying to each other, we've found no reason to." Light raised his eyebrows as he watched L's right hand twitch and his knuckles turn white while gripping his fork. "I find building a relationship on trust and common interest seems to work the best." L's eyes narrowed and his nose started to crinkle, _'Who knew, he can actually get upset.'_ Light glanced at the clock, "Speaking of, if I'm able, may I be excused for he evening, I have plans."

L took a deep breath and returned to his normal composure, "Yes, Light-kun, I think that would be best." Everyone stared at L confused then shifted their confused stares to Light who gathered his things and walked out.

* * *

Light walked through the door to his apartment and smiled at the sound of the shower. The death note neatly tucked away, Light smiled bitterly, _'Maybe he was right. Maybe I should have gotten rid of it…'_ Light sat himself on the couch and stared at the black leather binding, hidden amongst the books. _'I can't shake the feeling that something is going to happen… Something, soon. He let it go, way too easily.'_

Light startled at the sensation of warm hands on his shoulders, "Jeez, relax." A deep voice purred next to his ear.

Light took a deep breath, "I can't. I have this weird feeling that something big is going to happen." Beyond's hands paused briefly before returning to kneading Light's shoulders. _'He knows something.'_ "Beyond?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't go anywhere." Light found himself scowling at how needy that sounded.

"Raito, I simply cannot keep missing work, that's the first signs of addiction." He smirked leaning over and placed a featherlight kiss on Light's cheek.

"I didn't mean, okay, let me rephrase that… Please, don't ever leave my side." Light laid his head on the back of the couch and stared at Beyond.

Beyond's breath hitched slightly, "I won't. I'm in too deep now, I know too much." He gave a playful smile. His face went serious, "What's wrong?" He furrowed his brow staring at Light.

Light sighed, "Nothing. Have a goodnight at work."

Beyond gave Light a worried glance and then continued about departing for his job. Light sighed as he was walking out of the door, "Be careful."

* * *

Beyond stared unamused at the females he works with, "So wait, your "roommate" wouldn't let you leave for work last night?" The younger females chuckled amongst themselves, tickled at the thought of what his roommate must be like.

An older woman's voice called behind the girls, "Knock it off! Leave him alone, this building needs to be thoroughly cleaned before it opens in the morning. Get to work!" She stood next to Beyond who rolled his eyes and continued his work, "Don't let them get to you. They're just jealous and probably not used to working with a male." Beyond just shrugged. "If you need anything, dear, you let mama know, I'll chase those hyaenas off again, if you need."

Beyond looked up and smiled softly, "Can I ask your advice?" She gave Beyond a motherly smile and a nod. "So… Uh, I don't know how to say this…"

She smiled again, "So you like someone." Beyond sighed and nodded, "Hasn't this ever happened before?"

Beyond looked down, gripping the broom tightly, "Not like this…"

She folded her arms, "Follow your heart, baby, even if it doesn't know what to do. They figured it out, for once…" She placed her hand on the top of Beyond's head and shook it side to side while chuckling, "Stop using your head. Let your heart lead the way."

Beyond playfully swatted her hand away, "That's the worst advice I've ever received!" He laughed slightly at her smile.

She placed a hand on his shoulder, "You'll be fine." She smiled softly and walked to the front desk.

Beyond shook his head slightly and continued cleaning the room he was in, one of the younger girls ran to the doorway, "Hey, B, there's a phone call for you! Would your "roommate" call here?" She gave a sly smile.

Beyond gave her a worried stare, "No." He followed her to the phone and lifted it off the receiver, "Yes?"

A deep monotoned voice came on the other line, "Beyond. I have in my possession both Kiras, and all the evidence I need to sentence both of them to death, I'm willing to make a deal, you have exactly one hour to get to headquarters." The line went dead and Beyond stared at the phone in disbelief.


	15. In My Hands, The Means

Light hung his head, chained to Misa and a metal beam isn't exactly his ideal night. In between sobs, Misa stuttered out, "Beyond… Will come."

Light snapped at her, "No, he won't. I wouldn't."

L sat silently staring at the pair with his index finger pressed to his bottom lip, "Why would you think that, Light-kun?"

Light closed his eyes, "Because… He's not dumb or suicidal. This is the optimum thing to happen for him, no fear of retaliation from the death notes and absolute freedom… But, if I were you… I wouldn't expect him to turn up again."

L nodded silently, "Noted. However, I have reason to believe that BB, is actually, infatuated with you. I'm not sure what you did to him."

Light opened his mouth before the sound of metal skidding across the floor was heard, "He didn't DO anything."

L looked down to the floor next to his chair and saw a pair of handcuffs, _'He can't be serious…'_

"What's your deal?" L turned to see a pair of glowing eyes coming closer. "Keep in mind, I never come without restitution."

L smirked, amused, "If you turn yourself in, I won't pursue the death penalty on the Kiras."

Beyond raised an eyebrow, "Wrong answer." Beyond yanked on a chain and Watari stumbled out, handcuffed. "We both know you wouldn't have to pursue the death penalty, the UN would do it for you… Times wasting L…" Beyond's stare only seemed to intensify.

L's eyes fell on Watari, "Very well, it appears you're just as sharp as ever… I will personally ensure they won't be put to death."

Beyond's stare fell behind L and next to Misa, "Let Misa go."

Light tilted his head to the side with confusion. Light, then smirked slightly, _'He knows there's only one way out of this…'_ "It's my fault Misa is involved, let her go, she could forfeit the death note –"

"No. She has committed crimes against humanity. Frankly, all of you have. I don't have to offer you deals at all." L's gaze seemed to be confused towards the direction of Beyond. "Why would you bargain for her anyway? What do you care?"

Beyond smiled sinisterly, "Oh, but Misa is my friend, I care deeply for her. Especially, for her life. I could never live with myself if someone as innocent and sweet as her were to perish and I did nothing to stop it."

Misa smiled brightly, "Really?!"

Beyond smiled softly to her, "Of course, there's no need for you to suffer. Isn't that right, Rem?" L narrowed his eyes slightly. "Ryuk? Remember our deal?"

Ryuk faded in next to Light, "Oh yeah. Lots of apples!"

Beyond smiled, "I hope you've chosen a successor."

L looked down, "You."

Beyond sighed softly and stood next to L, "I'm sorry, I can't accept that title… But, I will catch you when you fall. Tell them, tell them the truth of what will happen, your word would only be that, a suggestion… Tell them the truth, there's no avoiding death, they'll sentence them." L nervously chewed on his thumb, but remained silent. Beyond looked up to Rem, "If Watari and L are allowed to live, Misa and Raito will die. There are no in betweens, because L, will never stop hunting them, he will never rest until he is forced to rest in peace."

L dropped his gaze to the ground, "Those damned Shinigami…" Watari collapsed. L felt a sharp pain in his chest. He winced and clutched his chest, leaning himself forward. As promised, Beyond braced his fall and eased him to the floor.

Beyond gave L a sad smile, "See you in Hell…" He gently ran his finger along L's cheek as he slowly closed his eyes. His voice was hardly about a whisper, "Ryuk. Now."

As the chains fell off of Light and Misa, Rem fell into a pile of glittering ashes. Beyond lifted L off the floor and carried him to his room. He laid L on the barely used bed. Beyond laid his forehead against L's, "I didn't want you to die… But, you left me no choice…" He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He then, accessed L's computer, deleting all of the data from the Kira case. "I'm sorry, L…" He gave a sad glance back to his former predecessor.

Light leaned in the doorway, "You shouldn't have come… That was stupid, reckless –" Light was silenced with Beyond's lips.

"No. Stupid and reckless would be to let you get away." He pulled Light into his arms tightly, "His fate was written in blood. Let's get you home." Beyond stopped and turned around, he accessed the cameras and short circuited them, then deleted all of their memory. He let out a deep sigh and grabbed Light by the hand dragging him down the stairs.

The three of them walked out of the building, "Misa, go on home. I'll come check on you later on, okay?" She nodded silently and hugged Beyond tightly. She hugged Light once tightly and started walking home in the opposite direction.

Beyond and Light walked home silently before the silence was beginning to drive Light mad, "Why would you do that?"

Beyond sighed and stared at the ground with his hands in his pockets, "Because, he was right… I know you don't actually feel that way for me… But, I do."

Light was left speechless and just watched the sky as they walked home through the empty streets. After a few moments, "Yes, I do. I just have the same problem as you, not because it's never been shown to me, but because I've never felt it before you… I was beginning to think I was actually a sociopath."

Beyond stopped and stared at Light, "You don't have to keep up the act…"

Light looked down at the ground, "It started that way… But it's not." Light grabbed Beyond's hand and started walking home again, "I promise. Wholeheartedly, I'm not lying." Light bit his bottom lip as they approached their apartment. "I can't do it alone. My hearts a mess, Beyond. I don't know what you want me to say. All I know for sure, is… I do, I truly am in love with you, I can't go without thinking about you, and when I think about you…" Light smiled at the memory of L's words, "You completely intoxicate my mind… And, I can't force away this smile that violently surfaces every time I think about you…" Light glanced up at Beyond who was staring at him, what seemed like gauging his every move. Light smirked and unlocked the door and pulled Beyond in somewhat forcefully, and pulled him into a deep kiss slamming the door behind them.


	16. Kiss of Fire

**"I touch your lips and all at once the sparks go flying. Those devil lips that know so well the art of lying. And though I see the danger, still the flame grows higher. I know I must surrender to your kiss of fire. Just like a torch, you set the soul within me burning. I must go on, I'm on this road of no returning. And though it burns me and it turns me into ashes. My whole world crashes without your kiss of fire." – Hugh Laurie; Kiss of Fire.**

* * *

Their lips locked in a futile struggle of dominance. Light pushed Beyond up against the wall, he hissed slightly at the slight pain it elicited against his back as the wall shook slightly from the force. Beyond narrowed his eyes and gave a murderous smirk, only to have his intentions mirrored with Light's gaze. Light pressed his body against Beyond's and he bit his lip aggressively and possessively. Light smirked devilishly when he received an unrestrained, passionate moan from Beyond.

Light narrowly escaped a retaliation nip, Beyond raised an eyebrow and the corners of his mouth turned upwards slightly. He continued to smirk slightly as he ran his thumb along his own bottom lip catching the blood collectively on the pad of his thumb. He admired it for a moment and spoke in a tone that sent chills down Light's spine, in both fear and excitement. "Very brave. You'll regret that."

Light gave a flawlessly practiced shy glance away, _'What it is about his voice.'_ Light trailed his eyes back to Beyond's that were full bodied with dark intentions, a turmoil of emotions flooded Light's mind, fear, anxiety, excitement, frustration, but above all… Lust. Light watched wide eyed as Beyond licked his own blood from his thumb, sensually. Light leaned forward unconsciously, his lips parted absentmindedly.

Before he recognized it, his lips were captured in a dominating embrace, a distinct metallic after-bite to the overpowering waft of pheromones. Intoxicating. Light fluttered his eyes shut and went limp at the grip on his hips, Beyond's fingers digging onto them, surely to leave bruises. _'He was careful not to mark me as much as possible the first time, but it seems he wants to stake his claim…'_ Light smirked into the kiss, _'Very well…'_

Light was being gently led backwards, further into the apartment, eventually butted up against the back of the couch. Beyond's hands travelled up Light's sides, pressing hard enough to take in ever clothed detail. His hands stopped at the corners of Light's jaw, slowly, purposely wrapping his long slender fingers around the base of his skull. Teasingly, he dragged the tip of his tongue along Light's bottom lip. Light gasped quietly, "Don't stop…"

Beyond brought their hips together and closed the gap between them, "Is that an order?" Beyond dragged his lips across the soft skin of Light's cheek, leaving a faint trail of Crimson behind. Light let out a breathy moan when he felt Beyond's thigh brush against his fully erect member, the brunette leaned his head back lost in passion.

* * *

 **"I can't resist you, what good is there in trying? What good is there denying you're all that I desire? Since first I kissed you my heart was yours completely. If I'm a slave, then it's a slave I want to be.**

 **Don't pity me, don't pity me." – Hugh Laurie; Kiss of Fire.**

* * *

Light could feel Beyond's hands on the back of his thighs snapping him from his trance-like state. Opening his eyes, the younger man sighed as he was slowly being lifted, lulled by more intoxicating kisses. Light's voice was husky and full of lust, "Beyond…" The raven smirked at the sound of his name, and bit down on Lights lower lip, causing a deep almost primal moan from him.

"Yes?" He carried the brunette to the bedroom. He laid him on the bed and pinned him to the mattress, "What could I possibly do for you?" His deep voice purred next to his ear sending vibrations through Light's body causing him to involuntarily shiver. The college student let out a gasp when Beyond's tongue graced the ridge of his ear. Beyond smirked, "You make the prettiest sounds…" He gently tugged on Light's earlobe and dragged his fingertips along the inner thighs of the brunette and stopped his groin.

"Please…" Light stared at him with a half lidded hazy stare. "Nn!" His breath hitched at the sensation of Beyond's teeth grazing the soft skin on his neck. The ebony haired man had yanked Lights shirt over his head before he could register the fact that, he himself, helped him. Their lips clashed once again. Light could feel his body involuntarily writhing to meet Beyond's every touch. Every careless caress caused more uneven breathing. "Ahh – B!" The younger shrieked in distress at the feeling of teeth sinking into his flesh on his side.

Beyond glanced up with an erotic stare, that was followed with a growing devious smile, "You're mine…" He parted Light legs with lazy movements and he slowly drew his pants off of his hips. His lips made contact with the the silky skin of Light's member causing him to throw his head back into the pillows and give a shaky groan of pleasure.

* * *

 **"Give me your lips, the lips you only let me borrow. Love me tonight and let the devil take tomorrow. I know that I must have your kiss although it dooms me. Though it consumes me, the kiss of fire!" – Hugh Laurie; Kiss of Fire.**

* * *

Light's eyes fell shut softly, "Naahgg… Beyond…" Light nearly bit his lip so hard he almost made himself bleed at the contact of Beyond's tongue. A single rogue hand strayed up and gently caressed Light's nipple, causing him to attempt to buck his hips, the other hand holding him firmly in place. Light grabbed the rogue hand and delicately sucked on Beyond's index and middle finger, singlehandedly distracting the former from his current action, the brunette smirked at the pair of crimson eyes that were wide with wonder. _'Good to know I can still surprise him… I would hate to be considered the predictable inexperienced one.'_ The raven's eyes narrowed playfully, but something about their gazing hold seemed to set Light on fire. He held the gaze while proceeding with his ministrations of the previous activity that shot Light's head back one again with the feel of teeth ever-so-gently caressing the skin of his need.

Beyond bobbed further down and penetrated Light with the two wet fingers, he gently scissored them and curled his fingers to the spot, once he grazed Light's prostate, he was glad he was also holding him down. Light bucked his hips violently and let out a strangled cry of lust and pleasure, "Ah! There!" _'God… if he keeps doing that…'_ Light tangled his fingers in Beyond's onyx tresses and tugged on them unintentionally, pulling himself deeper.

Light's prostate received a retaliation jab causing Light to borderline scream out in pleasure, "Oh! God! B!" Light curled his toes and tensed every muscle in his body, fighting the urge to spill over. But, as Beyond's lips hit the base of Light's erection he threw his head back and let out a deep groan, completely relaxing himself onto the bed. _'I didn't even warn him…'_

Basking in the afterglow of his orgasm, he was being pumped dry. Letting loose soft sighs and excited gasps. Beyond flopped next to him with a smug smile, then pulled him into a possessive hug, letting out a low growl, "Mine."

Light nodded his head absentmindedly, humming softly, "Mhm…" His eyes started to fall closed before snapping them open, _'I can't let him win that easily!'_ Light smirked and pressed his lips to Beyond's and tugged at his belt, "My turn…"

Beyond raised an eyebrow, "Oh?"

Light nodded and tugged at black shirt of the other, "Lose it…" Beyond raised the other eyebrow curiously and pulled his shirt over his head and relaxed against the headboard of the bed. Light smirked at his willingness to comply. Closing the gap between their lips once again, while undoing Beyond's jeans. He slid them down with ease and smiled, "No extra layers today?" He didn't give the older male time to respond before darting his tongue into his mouth. Successfully silencing any protest or witty remark.

Light slid himself down Beyond's torso, holding his fiery gaze the entire time, even while his fingertips traveled down Beyond's impressively large length. Light smirked as he ran his tongue down the bottom of it before encasing the member in his mouth fully in almost one go. Beyond released a pleasured hiss and grabbed at the bed sheets. Light glanced up to see the pleasureed expression and that Beyond had made the mistake of closing his eyes, _'Perfect timing…'_ He slid his mouth from his partner receiving a disappointed groan.

Beyond's eyes snapped open at a different sensation, Light had slid himself onto Beyond's cock and started riding him, much to his own discomfort. "Shit…" Beyond breathed out in a murmur. Light smirked at the sight of Beyond taking in every inch of Light's body. His own amusement stopped when he realized he himself was getting hard again and Beyond had entangled his erection into his hands. Light let out a deep moan and moved rigidly on Beyond. His strokes were much more distracted than the first time, that had to mean something right? Light was beginning to doubt his superiority in the art of seduction, until he found just the right angle that caused Beyond to groan out and thrust his hips upwards, roughly, abandoning Light's erect member to place his hands on Light's hips guiding him to keep the position. The brunette smirked in triumph, _'Got him.'_

Once Light had maintained his current position with the guidance of one hand, Beyond returned what was left of his attention to Light's rock hard member that was pulsing from pressure. Gently stoking it, almost apathetically while occasionally groaning out. His eyes opened when he felt Light's tense again, he gave Light a sadistic grin as Light let out a muffled cry. The brunette had pursed his own lips in the attempts to quiet the second scream of pleasure. Beyond bit his swollen bottom lip and gripped both of Light's hips hard enough to leave visible bruising already, "Ahg, Raito…" He thrusted into Light almost savagely causing the younger man to moan out in ecstasy. After emptying himself he pulled Light into another aggressive hug, "Definitely mine…"

Light smiled weakly and pulled the sheets over them and let his heavy eyelids fall, he'd worry about being sore tomorrow… Beyond gently ran his fingers along the small of Light's back and kissed the top of his head, before holding tightly, but careful not to hold him too tightly, so he'd stay in his arms as long as he could keep him there.

Light's voice was a hushed whisper, "Beyond?"

"Hmm?" He absentmindedly traced circles on Light's shoulder blade.

Light smiled softly at the feel of the vibrations from Beyond's chest, "I love you." Light hugged Beyond's torso a little tighter and snuggled his cheek into the crook of his neck.

Beyond blinked a couple of times in surprise, but then he betrayed a tiny smile, taking a steady, deep breath, taking in Light's scent, "I love you, too."


	17. Mourning

Beyond opened his scarlet eyes and groaned at the sounds of loud knocking. He gave a tiny smile, after stepping out into the main room of the apartment, at the sounds of Light's shower. The loud knocking continued, "Keep your pants on!" Beyond tiredly slipped a shirt on and opened the door only to nearly be knocked over by Soichiro.

"Where is Raito?!"

Beyond flinched at Mr. Yagami's impatient tone and messed up his hair, "I assume the shower, I don't know, I'm normally sleeping right now… that whole third shift thing…"

The older man took a deep sigh of relief, "I need to speak to him, right away!"

Beyond narrowed his eyes tiredly, "I'm his roommate, not his receptionist. You know where his room is." He pointed to the door irritatedly, "May I return to my room and sleep?"

Soichiro sighed and sat himself on the couch, "I'll wait, thank you, sorry for waking you."

Beyond sighed, "No. I'm sorry. I don't do mornings, no matter what time they come at. Do you want some water or something?"

Soichiro smiled softly, "No, thank you. He was here last night, right?"

Beyond tiredly shrugged, "I don't know. I was at work. When I got home, he was, he always leaves the lamp on for me…" He tiredly turned around and stood in his doorway, "Is there going to be a lot of noise? I really need to sleep, I was up late."

Light walked out of his room towel drying his hair and stared at his dad, "Hey, why aren't you at headquarters? I was just getting ready. You're normally the first one there, well, aside from Ryuzaki, of course." Light glanced up, "Why are you awake?"

Beyond chuckled bitterly, "If I didn't answer the door I was afraid he was going to break it down…" He dragged his bare feet through his door and shut it behind him, aggressively slamming it.

Soichiro smiled briefly, "He's a good kid. Raito… Something has happened."

Light sat himself on the nearing love seat, "What's the matter, dad? Is everyone alright? You look pale."

He looked up and into Light's eyes, "Kira got him. L is dead."

Light stopped drying his hair and stared at his dad, his eyes wide with shock and fear, "What?! How?! We were all so careful! Does that mean the investigation team could be in danger? I mean, we were all there, we all know as much as he knew!" Light started nervously bouncing his leg shifting his eyes around quickly, "Dad… Ryuzaki…"

Soichiro sat next to Light on the love seat and pulled him into a tight hug, "I know you two were close… I suspect, that, aside from B, your only friend was L." Light nodded and leaned on his dad, "We'll get to the bottom of this, but I don't want you involved any further, please, Raito?"

Light smirked internally, "But dad! He was my friend! I want to find who did this and –" The brunette was silenced by his father's hug getting tighter, borderline crushing him.

"I know. But, I cannot risk your life. I'll find out who did this, I promise, we'll find out. We'll bring them to justice, I just don't know if he had planned on someone coming to take his place…"

Light took a shaky breath in, "What if there isn't someone else? What if it was only him?"

Soichiro shook his head, "I don't know. All the data was erased. Who ever did this was smart, they never left a trace. There was just a pile of ashes in the same room Watari was found… Do you think… A Shinigami did this?"

Light stared at Beyond's door, "What if this was a Shinigami at work the whole time? What if we've been chasing literally a ghost? Dad… It killed them…"

"I know, son. But, I want you to focus on your studies. If you need anything, you'll let us know?" The concerned father stared into the eyes of his son.

Light nodded fighting fake tears, taking shuddered breaths and sniffling while burying his face into the palms of his hands, "I understand… What about…"

Soichiro shook his head, "Just be a normal kid Raito… Go to university, hang out with your friends. I value your help, I will make sure everything is okay. Do you think your roommate will be annoyed with me if I asked to speak with him?"

Light lifted his head and glanced at Beyond's door again, "I think the world irritates him at this point. It's in the morning, he probably just fell asleep a couple of hours ago…"

Soichiro stood up and walked over to the closed door and knocked quietly, glancing back at his crestfallen son. Beyond cracked the door open and tiredly stared at Soichiro with a single crimson eye through the crack of the door, "Just don't knock it down… What?"

Soichiro sighed, "Can I speak with you?"

Beyond blinked a couple of times and opened the door letting Light's dad in, "Am I in trouble? I did everything you've told me to do…"

Soichiro sat himself on the end of Beyond's bed, "No, you're not in trouble, I need you to keep an eye on Raito…"

Beyond sighed as he sat next to the fretting father at the edge of the bed. "Rather difficult when I'm asleep during the day." He tiredly rubbed his face with his hand. "I'll do the best I can. Can I ask what happened?"

Light's dad shook his head, "We lost someone close. Tell you what, take some time off, make sure he's on the right track. Don't worry about your job, I'll speak with them." The elder man responded.

Beyond nodded slowly thinking over what Soichiro said, before long, he stopped moving, his head slowly started to hang. Causing Soichiro to nudge him slightly, Beyond's head shot up, "I'm up. I'm awake. I'm sorry." The raven tiredly rubbed his eyes and nodded, "Whatever makes you happy. Keep an eye on Raito… Got it." He let out a deep yawn, "Coffee…"

Soichiro smiled softly and stood up adjusting his suit to release any possible wrinkles that could have occurred while sitting, "Thank you, B… By the way, what is your first name?"

Beyond stared at him for a moment, "Benjamin… I really prefer B."

The chief detective smiled and nodded a patted his shoulder, "It was just bothering me, I never knew your name, thank you, B."

Beyond rolled his eyes as Soichiro left his room, and followed behind him plopping himself on the couch. Light stood up and showed his father to the door, "What now?"

His dad smiled and ruffled his hair, "Be a kid, Raito." He glanced over towards a sleeping Beyond who had slumped over on the couch, "And keep him awake, he's taking some time off of work to make sure you're alright."

Light nodded and looked down, "Thanks dad… I… I don't know what else to say. Will there be a funeral?"

Soichiro sighed and placed a hand on his son's shoulder, "I'll let you know when…" He stepped out of the apartment and gave his boy one last fleeting smile.

Light shut the door and locked it behind him and sighed, his eyes landed on Beyond who'd curled up on the couch in the fetal position shielding his eyes from the bright lights of the sun rays coming in through the windows. Light walked over to him and touched his shoulder lightly, "Hey… Let's get you back in bed."

Beyond opened his eyes slowly, "But now I'm comfortable…"

Light smiled softly, "But being alone in bed is awful."

Beyond sighed softly, "But… Comfy…"

The younger male softly pressed his lips to Beyond's cheek, "Fine. Stay here, I'm going back to bed." Smirking, the brunette walked to his room pulling his shirt over his head, revealing a tan and toned abdomen before completely disappearing into the other room.

Beyond groaned, "Playing on my perverted nature isn't nice!" Light laughed from his room, "Or fair!" The ebony-locked boy grumbled incoherently and stood up, "Bastard…" He leaned himself in the doorway of his lover's room.

Light looked up and flopped into his bed, "I don't know how you do it, being up all night then keeping up with me, when do you actually sleep?"

Beyond smirked and stepped into the room, "Generally when you're not home, or when you are… You're much busier than you think you are… I just don't follow one sleep schedule."

The brunette rolled his eyes and yanked Beyond into his bed, "Well, I'm beat."

Beyond blinked a couple of times in surprise while staring at the ceiling, "Could have fooled me, you should get an Oscar for that performance. Nice touch with the fake tears."

Light smirked and rested his head on Beyond's shoulder. "Sure, mister I was at work all night… You lie just as well as I act."

Beyond smirked at him the flitted his vermilion eyes away, "How do you know you can trust anything I say then?"

Light smiled softly, "I can't. But I trust you. How can you trust anything I do?" Light leaned in and kissed the corner of Beyond's mouth. Beyond let out a deep yawn, stretched and snagged Light into a possessive hug. Light's voice was hardly above a whisper, "I feel safe with you…"

Beyond smiled whimsically and closed his eyes, he whispered back quietly, "Good… Raito, I trust you too… At least enough to sleep around you and with you." They both let out a tired lighthearted laugh.


	18. Memories of Home

Light opened his eyes and glanced at the clock on his nightstand, 12:03, he sighed and took a mental inventory of the current situation, he smiled when he realized Beyond was still hugging him possessively, _'The man hardly moves in his sleep…'_ He listened to Beyond's rhythmic breathing. Beyond's face buried in between Light's shoulder blades, occasionally grumbling incoherently in his slumber. Light bit back a small fit of laughter when he distinctly heard a grumble about jam. Unfortunately, Beyond is a light sleeper, he startled awake at the unevenness of Light's breathing, _'Damn… There goes my peace.'_ Light waited for him to say something but nothing ever followed, _'Maybe he still thinks I'm asleep.'_

Fifteen minutes seemed to pass and Beyond had either fallen back asleep or was doing a very good job at acting like it.

Another fifteen minutes passed by, 12:43. Beyond tossed for the first time, Light glanced over his shoulder, not that he's had the occasion of witnessing him sleep often, but the few times he has, Beyond has never tossed and turned. As Light's caramel eyes reached the features of the other he was immediately alarmed, _'He… He's having a nightmare.'_ Beyond face seemed pained. _'Should I wake him?'_ Light had decided he'd set his hand on his shoulder, if he woke, he woke, if not, oh well.

Light placed a gentle hand on the other's shoulder, but that wasn't good enough, the raven's expressions seem… Scared. Light rested his head on the shoulder after moving his hand and he wrapped Beyond into a soft hug. Beyond opened his eyes and stared at Light as if he didn't recognize him. After a couple moments of recomposing himself, Beyond gently rested his arms around Light. Light stared into Beyond's side casted eyes, "Are you alright?"

Beyond silently nodded scratching his forehead. "Just a bad dream." Light bit his bottom lip softly and rested his head back down, the ebony haired man sighed, "Go ahead. I know you've been waiting… I told you I'd tell you more when we trusted each other… You've succeeded in gaining my trust, what do you want to know?"

Light blinked his honey hued eyes a couple of times in surprise, "Uh, I wasn't expecting that…"

Beyond smirked tiredly, "I'm just full of surprises." He gently ran his fingertips along Light's back, "Well?"

The brunette thought for a few seconds, "What was it like? Growing up where you did?"

Beyond stared at the ceiling, "Raito… I became a serial killer, how do you think?" Light rolled his eyes. "You're right, that's not always true… It wasn't unbearable. L kept to himself for the most part, I was roomed with another boy… He was fragile, a lot of the kids picked on him, I think, because, he was the most likely to become L's successor, but we both knew he never stood a true chance, he was very emotional."

The younger man propped himself up on a single elbow, "Was?"

Beyond smiled softly and gently ran his thumb along Light's chin, "He committed suicide. It wasn't because he died that I left, I left because of how coldly the matter was handled, I realized then… We aren't people, we were numbers… No, letters, letters behind a screen and computer synthesized voices. I didn't want to be a letter, and if I had to be a letter, I wanted to be B, not L. I wanted to be better, I wanted to be renowned, not by the world, but by my peers. However, there will never exist another letter. The next successor will be L. Not whatever letter they were assigned. If I were to be the next L, I would only spend my life in his shadow, just like I always had."

Light blinked a few times and kissed Beyond's chin, he smirked at the prickly texture of facial hair that barely started growing along the chin of the older man. "I'm sorry. For what it's worth, I think you're great."

Beyond gave a ghost of a smirk, "That's all that matters to me then. Anything else?"

Light smiled, "What was Los Angeles like?"

Beyond's tiny smirk grew slightly, "Big, hot, stinky. But, beautiful, in its own rights. I can't explain it fully, but even in the run down neighborhood I lived in, I felt more at home then I ever did in that mansion." His smile grew more, "There was this family of like, nine, that lived next to me and every Sunday after they'd get home from church, they'd have a huge barbecue, they'd invite the whole neighborhood. They didn't have much, everyone knew they were just as poor as everyone around them. So, it started this weird tradition of everyone brought something, if they could. Even if it was only a case of water."

Light smiled and tilted his head to the side, listening to him speaking nostalgically. "It sounds nice."

Beyond smiled softly, "When I look back on that family… I start to miss those days the most. Nobody had much, but when everyone came together… It didn't seem to matter. I think… That, maybe that's the first time I ever felt love in my life, surrounded by a bunch of illegal immigrants, gang members and nannies." Beyond laughed quietly, "On Christmas, they rallied the whole neighborhood, collected as much money as possible and decorated the whole street with what they had."

Light continued to smile, "What happened?"

The raven sighed sullenly, "They lost some children to a drive by shooting, rival gang." He paused for a little while, "I held their youngest in my arms as the ambulance arrived… I tried…" Beyond furrowed his brow and bit his bottom lip to stop it from quivering.

Light placed his hand on his lover's cheek, "It's okay. You don't have to continue. Thanks for sharing what you did." He gave a comforting smile. Which, to his surprise, was reciprocated.

"They moved back to their home country. They had decided America wasn't safe anymore and took their chances in Mexico… Which to be honest, I don't think was much safer… But I've never been. I think… That's the day, the day I fell from grace. The day I became obsessed, to be fair, I was always a little obsessive, me doing what I did, was more than likely the inevitable. I think… That's the day that turned me, from a harmless obsessive compulsive to a psychopath." Beyond's vermilion eyes shifted to Light's. "I could never hold down a steady relationship, or a job for very long. One girl said my obsession would be the death of me. I was determined to be better than L. She said it made me a freak, on that day, I had decided I was on to something… I just didn't know what."

Light frowned slightly, "I don't think you're a freak…"

"You're, honestly, the longest interpersonal relationship I've ever sustained aside from L himself. Well. And my old roommate. Either you're crazy or very, very patient." Beyond sighed, "I don't know if it was grief finally catching up to me… Or, if it was the madness finally closing in on me. But I decided if I couldn't beat L on his level, I'd challenge him, once and for all. I'd create a puzzle he couldn't solve, have him chase my ghost… I should have died. Disguised as my last victim."

Light leaned in and pressed a soft kiss on Beyond's lips, "I'm glad you didn't… Really, it's selfish of me to say that. I want to keep you to myself."

Beyond smirked and kissed the young brunette again gently, "That's either very romantic or very creepy." They both laughed quietly.

Light smiled softly, "Let's go with the former, please?"

Beyond gave Light a crooked smile, "I can do that." Beyond sighed, "I suppose I should check on Misa… I did promise the loud broad I would." Light made a picture perfect pout face. "Alright! I'll do it later… You're lucky you've mastered that adorable pout." Beyond pinched Light's lower puckered lip. Light sucked his lower lip in and scowled at him, forcing a laugh out of Beyond.

He younger aged college student scoffed then chuckled lightly, "Why do I put up with you?"

Beyond pretended to debate this while playfully bobbing his head from side to side, "I'm the only one who knows who you really are? You can actually trust my loyalty? Companionship free of judgment? Mm, oh! Maybe, because I tolerate your bullshit too. No, that's not it…" He snapped and released a playfully sinister smile, "Yeah, it's the mind numbingly orgasmic sex." Light's face contorted fighting back laughter, he dropped his head on Beyond's chest and shook his shoulders in silent laughter. He raven gently ran his fingers through Light's chestnut hair, "Or, maybe, it's because we have all of those things and can freely say to one another that we care about each other. At the end of the day, I love you… No matter how fucked up either of us are…" Beyond narrowed his scarlet eyes slightly, "That sounded less cheesy in my head."

The brunette looked up and smiled, "Yes, to all of the above."

Beyond smiled softly and ran the back of his fingers along Light's cheek, "Well, I hadn't gotten such a pleasant start to the day and require a shower." Light gave a devious smile. Which caused the older man to roll his eyes, "Pervert."

Light shrugged, "Are you complaining?"

Beyond smirked, "Nah."


	19. Reputation

Beyond rubbed his closed eyes as his right eyebrow twitched in irritation. "Misa… Just because I'm homosexual doesn't mean I'm good with fashion…"

Misa glanced down at the two outfits she had held up to her, "Damnit! I knew you should have brought Raito! He's really good with fashion." She glanced up at the three girls standing behind Beyond, "Sayu!"

Beyond's eyes flew open as he slowly turned around to the smirking teen with her arms folded, _'Shit! How much did she hear?!'_

Sayu cleared her throat, "Hmm, Misa, you have such beautiful blonde hair and such crystal blue eyes, I feel like purple would draw away from your natural features, I would definitely go with the scarlet dress."

Misa chirped happily, "Life saver!" She ran into the changing room leaving Beyond standing in front of Sayu awkwardly.

Sayu casted a knowing smile towards Beyond, "So… Girls! I have a lot of catching up to do, I'll text." The other girls snickered and whispered as they walked off carrying shopping bags. Sayu stared at him as to say, _'Spill it.'_

Beyond pursed his lips and looked away, "How've you been?"

She nodded silently, shifting her weight to her right hip, "Oh. You know. How've you been?"

Beyond nodded silently as Misa reemerged, "Well?!"

Sayu clapped and cheered, "Gorgeous!" Misa giggled and went back into the changing room.

Beyond opened his mouth to speak but Sayu cut him off, "Don't bother. I could careless… I'm honestly happy to see my brother honestly smiling. They aren't fake anymore, I kind of figured that he got involved with someone… But I can say, truthfully, I hoped it was you."

Beyond shot his eyes directly to her, "What?"

Sayu smiled softly and tilted her head, "You're both freaky smart, you're both good looking, you guys have this weird chemistry… I can't quite pinpoint it, but, I don't need to… You guys are happy, that's what matters." Sayu gasped and squealed quietly, "Oh. My. God! Could you imagine if you guys could, of course, if you COULD have kids! Think of the beautiful geniuses you guys would make!"

Beyond felt himself get a little lightheaded at the thought, "That… Would be awful."

Sayu giggled as Misa ran up to them, "Sayu! Spend time with us! We've only got B for a couple more hours before Light gets out of classes!" Misa interlocked an arm with Beyond's left arm and Sayu nodded excitedly and locked her arms around his right arm. Beyond sighed loudly and hung his head, _'Seriously, how does this kind of shit keep happening to me…'_

They passed a woman holding out a mugshot, she was frantically showing the picture to everyone, anyone, who would look. "Excuse me! Have you seen this man?!"

Misa leaned in to look at the mug shot, Beyond rolled his eyes, _'Definitely not a finer moment in my life.'_ She hummed, "No. Misa has never seen him before… He gives Misa the chills!" Beyond inwardly smirked, _'God, I love that woman.'_ She nodded, "His name is… Beyond Birthday? No. Misa has never seen him, Sayu?" Beyond felt the pit of his stomach drop, _'Shit…'_

Sayu leaned in and rubbed her chin, "Hmm. No. Even if I did, I would probably run the opposite direction as fast as possible." She pinched the inside of Beyond's arm.

Wincing slightly, he looked over the woman with long black, disheveled hair, dark circles under her eyes and wrinkled clothes, _'Naomi… My how the tables have turned… You look like hell.'_ He stared at the photo, "No. I'm sorry, is he dangerous? Come on girls, let's get going home… We don't need someone like that dragging either of you off…" He internally smirked at the irony.

The woman stared at the back of them, _'It couldn't have been... No way. Now I know I need a vacation... Starting to see him everywhere.'_ She shook her head and dragged her feet to the nearest coffeeshop, _'Oh L... How'd they get you?'_

Sayu gave Beyond a sidelong glance, they all walked in silence until they reached his and Light's apartment. Sayu sighed, "So. Beyond."

Beyond nodded silently and plopped on the couch. "Yeah." His voice fell short and a little bitter. "I'm sorry."

Misa sat next to Beyond, she set a comforting hand on his knee, "That man in the picture isn't you. Maybe physically, but that man isn't you anymore…" Beyond trailed his sad eyes up to Misa.

Sayu sat next to him and gently touched the bracelet, "You're a good person now. That's what matters. I believe people change. I believe things in life… Change people, sometimes for the better… Sometimes for the worse."

Beyond drifted his eyes downcast, "Raito changed me…"

She nodded, "I believe you. Does Raito know?" Beyond nodded wordlessly. Sayu nodded in return, "Well. As long as you guys have a healthy, open and honest relationship, I don't see any reason to fear you… You've never given me a reason to… I've always felt safe with you." Sayu patted his shoulder, "Your secret is safe with me, I promise, cross my heart, hope to die!" She pulled out her phone and texted her friends, "Well, I'm off or my friends will think I ditched, that would be totally uncool." She leaned down and kissed Beyond's cheek, "Bye, B."

Misa sighed as Sayu left, "Beyond… Have dinner with me, you look like you could use someone to talk to."

Beyond nodded, "Yeah, just let me leave a note for Raito or he'll worry and pace again."

Misa cracked a smile and tried to suppress the "Aww!" She giggled, "You guys are so cute together!" Beyond rolled his eyes and scribbled a note for Light, _'Moving into disarm. Love you, will be home late. –B'_


	20. Questionable Decisions

Sayu sighed as she turned her laptop on and did a quick internet search of the notorious missing murderer known as, Beyond Birthday. She gasped in surprise, while covering her mouth; her eyes wide with shock at the gruesome images that appeared. _'B is capable of something this horrific?'_

She scrolled through the websites printing information from each and placing them in a binder. As she printed the information, she hacked each site shutting them down with encrypted viruses and lengthy codings she learned from some of her friends in school. A sly smirk graced her full lips, _'Even if they traced the hack they'll be somewhere in China… I love proxy servers.'_

She stretched her arms up into the air from her chair as a Cheshire grin filled her cheeks, "Now for the big dogs…" She remoted into the NPA's criminal filing records and removed any traces of Beyond's file from Japan's database. _'That should buy us a little more time before they put two and two together. There's no way I'm hacking all the way into the FBI, but I'll send them a little gift.'_ Her grin sharpened into a devious grin. _'You saved my life… It's my turn.'_ She clicked her mouse with lightning speed and typed just as furiously onto her keyboard.

The brunette broke into the first level of encryption of the FBI, planting her virus targeted specifically for all records within the last five years. _'That should shake them up a little bit. It won't remove it, but…'_ Her thoughts trailed when she accidentally stumbled onto Beyond's file. Letting her curiosity get the better of her she began reading, "Are you kidding me?! They arrested him on a whim? There was no solid evidence? Oh. That's low, I get it, he did it… But still." Her eyebrows raised as she grinned while severing the connection, "Well. That solves my great mystery of my life's journey… And now, Beyond owes me… Big time." She giggled darkly as she threw her legs up onto her desk, netting her hands behind her head.

A loud knock was heard at Sayu's door, her father called to her, "Sayu, dear, dinner is done."

Whipping her head of chestnut brunette hair around, "Coming daddy! I have great news too!" She hopped out of her chair and trotted down the stairs. She smiled at her mother while taking some plates from the older woman to help set the table, "So! I know what I want to do with my life!"

Sachiko smiled brightly at her daughter's enthusiasm, "Really now?" She set the rest of the dinnerware down onto the table and placed herself in her seat.

Sayu slid herself into her chair for dinner, nodding cheerfully, "Yes! I want to go to law school!"

Soichiro and Sachiko stared at each other in both confusion and pride. The patron of the home cleared his throat as he sat to eat, "That's quite the declaration! Have you thought this all the way through?"

Tapping her chin while staring at the ceiling in thought, "Of course! I have the grades and the determination, everyone in my family is in law enforcement, but the idea of chasing the bad guys down doesn't sit well with me. I'd rather be on the other side of the courtroom!" She gave a cheeky grin and proceeded to eat her dinner.

* * *

Misa spun happily in her kitchen as Beyond leaned on the bar propping his head up with his arm, "What are you doing?" He remarked at her dancing.

She giggled in elation as she lit a candle next to her stove on a higher shelf, "I never have visitors that I actually wanted over, so this is exciting for me." A brief smile crossed the raven's lips. She carelessly drizzled oil into a pan and she nudged the knob to the stove. Beyond flinched slightly as he watched her cook. _'The woman is a fire hazard on her own…'_

A flame plumed up from the excess of oil causing the blonde to shriek in horror. A towel snapped at the base of the fire, snuffing it instantly. Beyond shook his finger at her, "Please be a little more careful. I don't intend to die here." Misa laughed lightheartedly as she rested her hand over her heart, breathing a little heavy while fluttering her long eyelashes.

He gave her a tiny smile and leaned against the counter. Returning his smile she reached into the refrigerator, "Want anything to drink? Water? Soda?" She pulled a bottle of wine and poured herself some. When Beyond politely declined by shaking his head she rolled her resplendent blue eyes and poured him some anyway. Tossing the steak into the pan causing oil to splash up on the counter she smiled and handed him his glass, "I'll be insulted if you don't at least drink that."

Beyond hung his head in defeat, slumping his shoulders slightly and took the glass from in between her fingers, muttering, "That's not really all that fair…"

Misa smirked from behind the ridge of her wine glass. "Well? Anything you want to talk about?"

The raven shrugged and swirled the wine around the glass staring at it absentmindedly, "Nothing really to say. I screwed up early in my life, but if I hadn't I wouldn't have met Raito. So…" His voice trailed and a bitter smile crossed his lips. "It's kind of a messed up situation… In one hand, I wish he would relinquish the death note… On another, I don't. For a couple reasons really… Then I'd be able to see his lifespan… I think I would rather live in ignorant bliss. And, I'm not sure he'd accept me if he knew me without his twisted morals."

The blonde sighed and leaned against the counter furrowing her brows in deep thought, "Raito… I think he's got it bad for you. I don't think any amount of forgetting would erase that." Her sky blue eyes shifted up to Beyond who was staring at his wine dejectedly, "I think you guys mean more to each other than either of your realize." She grinned brightly when crimson eyes lifted to meet hers and gave another tiny smile.

She flipped the steak and allowed it to simmer only briefly, "Are you sure you don't want anything?" Beyond nodded quickly and set the still full glass down next to the stove. _'I'm sorry, Misa… Last thing I need is an excess of my DNA floating around your apartment.'_ She shrugged nonchalantly, pulling the steak off the stove and plopping it on a plate. She motioned with her head for him to follow her towards the dining table.

Nodding, leaving the glass of wine abandoned on the counter. Beyond turned the knob to the stove quickly as he passed it, releasing gas at a slow rate. The corners of his mouth twitched up. Recomposing himself, he sat next to her and tapped on the table while looking at the books on her bookshelf. "What about you? Anything you need to talk about?"

Pausing in mid bite, the blonde closed her mouth and hummed cryptically in thought, "Nah, I just thought you looked like you needed a friend to talk to and maybe spend a little time with. That's all." She opened her mouth to take another bite as her cellphone started to ring. She glanced down, "Oh! It's Raito… Probably calling for you… You should probably get a phone… As much as I _love_ being your telephone…" She sarcastically remarked.

Misa answered the phone with a cheerful grin, "Moshi-Moshi!" She blinked rapidly and smiled again, "Of course. I'll let him know. You know, Raito, you two should just get him a phone… It would make at least your life easier." She nodded while winking with a thumbs up towards Beyond. "Uh-huh! Have a nice night, Raito!"

The male leaned in with wide eyes of interest, "Well?"

The blonde gave a hearty laugh, "Raito said; when you're done here to come straight home, he has some important news to tell you." Beyond gave a lopsided grin towards Misa as she rolled her eyes. "Just go… You two are just so cute together. What kind of friend would I be if I stood in the way of that?"

He stood up quickly and gave Misa an expeditious peck on each cheek, he hurried over to the counter and knocked the wine glass and olive oil bottle down. "Shit! I'm so sorry!"

Misa gave a quiet huff of laughter and continued to cut her steak, "Just go! I'll get it when I clean up! Don't make him wait too long!" She called after him with a wink.

He nodded and set a semi soaked towel next to the leaking gas range. "Alright Misa… See you… Tomorrow?" She nodded with her mouth full and waved. He smirked and made a hasty exit slamming the door enough to drop the candle off the ridge where it rested.

A devious smile crossed his face, _'Hopefully.'_ He started down the stairs briskly and jogged home.

* * *

Beyond started unlocking the door, only to have the handle and his keys ripped from him as the door flew open and he was yanked into the apartment. "Raito! My keys!" He chuckled as he clamored, Light rolled his eyes and yanked them from the lock, slammed the door and threw them on the counter. The raven watched the brunette rummage through his bags quickly.

Light spun around with something tucked behind his back, "First of all." Light leaned in and placed a passionate kiss on Beyond's soft lips causing the other to smirk into the embrace. "Sorry for pulling the plug on you… But, I've been here by myself all day and I was getting bored. And. I might have missed you…"

Giving a small huff of laughter under his breath Beyond pulled Light into his arms, "Alright, the feeling was mutual… Please don't abandon me with her again. Well, what's the big news?"

Light betrayed a quiet squeal as he brought the papers around his back, accidentally swatting Beyond in the face, on reflex the raven held his face where the papers made contact, making a small pout face, "Oh! I'm sorry! That's not it at all!" After a brief moment of silence passed before they both started quietly laughing. The younger male nuzzled the neck of his lover affectionately. "Anyway," Light pulled away from Beyond slightly and showed him the papers. "I passed!"

Beyond read over the papers in his hands quickly, "Was there a doubt?" He glanced up at the brunette's anticipation. The raven playfully rolled his eyes and snatched Light up into a tight hug and spun him, "Well, great job anyway!" Setting the giggling brunette down, "When do you start?" He handed the certification back as he wandered to the kitchen and grabbed a jar of jam from the refrigerator.

Light fidgeted with the papers, twisting them slightly, while staring at Beyond struggle with the lid to the jar, "I was hoping I could get into the NPA."

The older male glanced his scarlet eyes up after finally popping the lid open, "Why stop there? You could be the new L if you wanted it. I'd say you're probably better than he was anyway."

Bashfully shifting his amber eyes away from the other with a light red hue to his cheeks, "It's just an associate's degree… It isn't much."

Beyond scoffed in good nature, "Sure. It's just a two year degree you finished in months." He deadpanned. "No big deal." He flopped on the couch with the jar and sighed happily.

Light chuckled and sat next to him turning the television on, he arched his right eyebrow at the news cast. A blonde reporter stood in front of a blazing inferno that was once an apartment building, "Oh… You did it anyway…"

A pleased hum came from the raven's throat, "I, my dear, am a criminal mastermind…" He paused and crinkled his nose, "…Whose dating a future detective… You know, Raito? I'm starting to question my decision making skills…"

Light glanced at him quickly before returning his eyes to the television, "I'm going to have to ask you to stop setting people's homes on fire."

They both looked back at the other and cracked tiny smiles before bursting into a roar of laughter.

* * *

 **A/N: Recently I've undergone a huge change in my life and family dynamics. As a result I've had to take a second job. So updates will be slow. Fear not my lovely readers! I have all my active stories on a rotation. I'm back, more organized and twice as busy.**

 **You may or may not know, I have a two year old daughter, so forgive me in advance! –bows furiously- my free time is regrettably very rare now.**

 **Responses:**

 **Trash-Lord-Supreme: I'm glad this is received well! You're reviews always make my day, no matter what story they're on!**

 **B1A4xVIXX: That's sweet, I have a tendency to take my frustrations from other stories out on this one. I have a bunch of slower moving stories, so this one usually takes the sexual beating XD**

 **To all my Guest readers: Even though I can't thank you all personally on a more personal shout out, thank you for reading and enjoying my story!**


	21. Next Generation

Ashen eyes sped over the local police report. "He wouldn't have gone out so easily. Watari was likely poisoned into submission. His combat skills and marksmanship should have kept him from being an easy target." Pure white locks fell over the eyes as a mid teenaged young man held the report in his hands.

Another voice from behind him, slightly more gruff, continued the analysis, "As for L. Obviously staged there. No way they'd have found him on a bed looking like he was asleep. The killer likely didn't know him." Blue eyes darted up from his copy of the report.

"Examiners report states: They both suffered from a massive myocardial infarctions. Which can only mean they were dangerously close to the identity of Kira. However, nothing can be done or determined from here… We'll need to get to the scene and search for clues where the locals might have missed." Orange goggles were pulled down over the last boy's eyes, concealing their true color.

The boy with snowy hair nodded, "I agree with Mail. We need to dispatch to Japan immediately. Whoever killed L is obviously there. I'll lead the group as I was first in line to be his successor."

A scoff came from the blonde, "Fat chance, Albino! L never named a successor, me and Matty stood just as much chance as you!"

A tiny smirk curved around the thin lips of the youngest of the group, "Doubtful he would have chose you with grammar like that."

An elderly man stood in the doorway of the three young men holding a remote, "As all of you were highly considered, also consider the fact, you boys weren't the first to be considered. There are far more elements that need unveiled and need to be considered." He turned the large flat screen television on the wall with a click of the remote.

The picture that was displayed was a still image from a security camera. Though distorted, staticky and black and white. The message was clear. It was a capture from Beyond's escape from the maximum security prison in Los Angeles. The three young men stared cluelessly at the image of a man with dark hair, looking over his shoulder, uniform obviously soiled with a darker colored liquid. "Who the hell is that?" Chided the blonde.

"That was experiment B, code name B, Back Up, or now renowned Beyond Birthday. He was the closest to being L's successor prior to you three. Somewhere along the line, he snapped and left the orphanage. Then proceeded to brutally slay three people."

The red haired boys eyes widened from behind his goggles, "I remember him! I was afraid of him! The few times he said anything it was one or two words or in second person. He crawled around on all fours sometimes and only ever ate jam! Mello, Near! How could you forget?! He had those eyes…"

Mello sat quietly taking a bite of his chocolate bar. "And that laugh… Shinigami laugh…"

Near stared at Mello with a dead expression and deadpanned, "What?"

The blonde nodded, "The Asian student we used to have told me stories of the legendary Shinigami. Or death gods. He used to explain that the laugh of the shinigami would scare a human, or mentally disturb them. I heard… him," Mello pointed at the glowing screen on the wall, "laughing the night he left… It terrified me. Twisted and almost manic."

Near crouched, hugging his knees close, "The monsters outside aren't real, Near…" He shivered at the recollection of the missing's words, "The monsters are in your head…"

The three of them looked at each other with the same haunted expression. Matt continued the memory of the elusive member of the home. "He told me he could see my lifespan… And he told me my real name… I never told anyone else at that point."

Roger nodded gravely, "Though, his whereabouts are unknown, a hacker found their way into the public records and cleared them out. As well as all the files of him from our system have been erased, using L's laptop. We still cannot ignore the possibility he's on the loose with an agenda. That it's possible L met his demise, not by Kira's hand… But by detective B."

* * *

Beyond mindlessly flipped through the channels on the television wearing a dull expression as the door to the apartment opened and shut loudly. "Not a good day, I presume?"

A scoff came from behind the couch in the kitchen, "You would presume correctly! I got stuck on desk duty! What the hell is that?! Not only do I not want to be on desk duty but the guys are all whispering that, because I'm the chief's son, I got the cushy job!"

Beyond sighed and turned the television set off, flopping himself over the back of the couch to better see Light. "I see." He pushed off the back of the couch and wobbled backwards before standing and stretching his arms up into the air, "I'm sorry."

Light sighed heavily, "I'm just venting. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap." His caramel eyes watched the raven smirk as he approached to lean against the bar, propping himself up on his arms with a careless shrug. Light poured himself a glass of water, "I visited Misa today."

"Mm… How is she?" Beyond shifted his gaze to the refrigerator, his voice carrying in a bored nature.

After taking a long drink the brunette nodded, "She's fine. Nothing that won't heal. That and she's got the money to afford plastic surgery where it won't, but realistically it's just her ankle and a couple patches on her shoulder. She can't remember what it was she was trying to get before she was pulled from her apartment."

Beyond gave a devious smirk as he popped the refrigerator open and remarked in a sarcastic voice, "What a shame."

Light nodded while folding his arms, "Oh. Another fantastic perk to being the desk jockey is I get to pick up the new investigation team that's supposed to replace L." He glanced his amber eyes towards his watch, "Know anything about that?"

Vermilion eyes darted quickly to the ceiling as spindly fingers made their way to his chin. "Hmm… Couldn't be… Last I saw any of them they didn't know their dicks from the assholes."

"B… That was how many years ago?" Light narrowed his eyes in the annoyance of his partner.

Beyond snapped his eyes down and directly into eye contact with Light, "Ratio… I was in jail for how long? My best guess is it's the next generation of successors… If I remember correctly," His voice trailed off before picking up again, "there were three of them. But I don't know much about them. Other than one of them is all but glued to a handheld game, the other has an odd affinity for chocolate and the last one was afraid of the dark."

Grumbling, Light ruffled his hair, "I see… So, another batch of weirdos…"

* * *

 ** _A/N: I'm baaaaack. I'll update as often as I can. As far as the dynamic change, turns out I'm a single mother now. I will endure. I'm also in my winter semester of classes, so please be patient with me. As well as working full time to maintain the financial responsibilities of my home._**

 ** _Sorry I just kind of dropped off the map. It was like my writers passion shriveled up and died for a while. But after a much needed rain (or break from writing) I'm back even more fueled._**

 ** _Thank you for reading!_**

 ** _I hope you guys are ready to hang on to the rollercoaster this story is going to take you on! On the exclusive level, There will be a sequel... let's worry about this one for now ;)_**


	22. An Unlikely Fit

Light wore an unamused glare as he stood near a private off-boarding gate at the airport. "Private port, private jet, unmarked vehicles police escorts everywhere… Is there anything they didn't get handed to them? Maybe I should have tried to be the next L… Seems like a pampered life."

The gate opened and a stewardess stepped out, speaking light heartedly with an older gentleman. A tall slender man who was wearing a fitted dark pea coat, he seemed to sulk slightly, small glasses resting on the bridge of his nose. His receding hairline and awkward curl on the top of his forehead were evidence of age and stress. The woman in uniform pointed directly to Light before bowing and holding her bow for the three who trailed behind him. A microphone in Light's ear queued as a deep voice purred over the frequency, almost in a predatory tone. "Take notes. The front runner there… That's Roger… Their handler. Like Watari was to L, he'll likely take the name of Watari, as not to upset the public in their passing… Like nothing ever happened, and their crusade wasn't interrupted."

A younger looking boy walked awkwardly close to the older man in the front, clothed entirely in what looked like white pajamas, clutching a toy robot as his stormy eyes darted around the port at lightning speed from behind pure white locks. His cheeks rounded, eyes wide as if trying to take in every detail, his head hung slightly in a similar fashion to the way L once held his. The voice resumed. "Code name: Near. A little twerp, real name…" Beyond pulled the dark sunglasses down the bridge of his nose slightly to offer a better view of his name as he squinted from a rafter. "Nate Rivers. Seems to have quite the life span left. Do away with him with caution, a child would be hard to pin natural causes on. If I recall correctly, I terrified him into wetting his pants by cutting the power in a prank one night…"

Behind the first boy followed another. Taller in stature than the first, clad in leather clothing, with an awkward blonde bowl cut and a scowl that narrowed his icy blue eyes. Arms folded across his slender chest while seemingly stomping behind the younger. "Code name: Mello." A deep chuckle was heard, which made the hair on Light's neck stand. "From my research he's become quite the opposite of being 'mellow.' Real name: Mihael Keehl. Not a very long lifeline for him. I could easily take him. Heh… Or just take his chocolate away and watch him self destruct." Almost as if on cue, Mello pulled a chocolate bar from his messenger bag and unwrapped it, took a large bite.

A red head followed closely behind the blonde, his nose buried behind a handheld device and goggles concealing his true eye color. A furred vest rested over a long sleeved red striped shirt. "And finally, code name: Matt. Real name Mail Jeevas. Don't be mistaken by his innocent enough appearance, hacking is a top skill of his as well as making people disappear, not physically, but digitally… I wouldn't put it past him, that were he allowed to grow, he could make people fully disappear. I used to say sketchy things to him that would make him lose sleep… like the monsters not being under his bed… but rather in his head… come to think of it I think I may have said that to all of them at one point… Neat… I left a legacy."

Light rolled his eyes at the voice in his ear as he slowly approached the children and their handler. As he approached the group he realized, they were older than first perceived. Perhaps late teens ranging to early twenties. Light smiled cheerfully, only to shudder slightly at the piercing gaze of the elder male. A cheerful smile warped onto the old man's face which made Light laugh nervously. _'Who does he remind me of..?'_ "A pleasure to meet you all. I'm detective Yagami. I'll be escorting you to your temporary place of residence."

Roger nodded and followed behind Light. "Yes. I've heard much of you. Impressive indeed. You could have been the next L. It's a pity, really."

The brunette nervously chuckled and motioned his head towards the exit. "Is there anything you guys wanted to get or do before arriving to your headquarters?" Only silence ensued his question. Light nodded his head and sighed heavily. "Alright. Straight to it then."

The stewardess brought their luggage to the group as Light's eyes casually scanned back upwards towards the rafters, before returning his eyes back to the group. Beyond was perched just above them, perfectly out of any security camera's line of sight. _'Jeez, what is he? Some sort of assassin? Who seriously actually has that kind of skill? Guess I'm glad he's on my side.'_

The boys silently gathered their things before the peaceful silence was broken. A gruff voice yowled out. "Watch where you're going albino! He didn't directly choose you! Quit acting like you're so high and mighty. Obviously Roger doesn't have complete faith in you, since we're here." A smirk crossed the blonde's lips. "You're not good enough on your own."

A small sigh came before the youngest boy's retort, "The message said that Kira's end was Near. With a capital N, what else is that supposed to mean?"

Roger just gave a cryptic nod as if he were listening to something. "Keep in mind that none of you were his first choice. So, stop bickering. Detective Yagami, I apologize for their zealousness, may we continue? I must admit, I too, am anxious to get this investigation back off the ground." The three young detectives hung their head in a dejected yet knowing manner.

The brunette detective nodded quickly and walked ahead of the enigmatic group, leading them to the vehicle. "I just need to make a phone call to the NPA and let the director and chief know you're here." The doors opened in front of them as a dark shadow passed over the oblivious crowds.

Unlocking the unmarked, jet black sedan the phone call went through. "Yes. They have arrived and they are currently loading into the vehicle." Light quickly opened the trunk to place the large luggage cases inside. "Yessir. I will make sure to drive safely."

The boys filled next to the car as Mello scoffed. "I literally refuse to sit next to the albino wannabe."

Near smirked slightly as he twirled a lock of his hair. "Then I can sit up front."

The red head sighed. "That's disrespectful. Roger should sit up front."

The older man sighed heavily, resting his forehead into his palm while grumbling. "How about this: I'll wait here. I'll be inconspicuous. An old man at an airport in the waiting area. It'll look like I'm just waiting for my family to arrive. I have phone calls to make. Just make sure they make it there safely. Then come back for me. Or send another vehicle. These young men are are uncompromising." Light watched Roger with a worried stare. "I promise, detective, no one will even look twice at me. And even if they do, I doubt they'd mean me harm. Even if they did; I can handle myself. I may look frail… But, you knew Watari, we're deceivingly strong."

Light sighed and sat in the driver's side of the vehicle. "If that is your wish, sir."

Roger simply nodded silently with a cryptic smile as he placed himself on a nearing bench. "I'll keep my baggage so that I look like I am indeed traveling. Run along now. I'll be fine."

The doors all closed and distinct arguing could be heard from outside the vehicle as it pulled away. Roger pulled a book out of his carry on bag as he widened his smile.

Beyond watched Roger from the roof before wolfishly smiling and landing gracefully on the sidewalk near him. Not removing his hood, he sat next to the elderly gentleman. His eyes staring straight forward.

"Do you think this is a wise course of action?" The older voice softly called from behind his book, but never moving as to give away that they were speaking. "I received an email from L, complaining about his current state of affairs and… About you."

Beyond smirked and held his hand out low. A cellphone was placed into the palm of his hand. Opening the cellphone and the discussed email Beyond smirked.

 _"Roger,_

 _I am in an unknown location and seem to be separated from Quillish, if he indeed is still alive at all. I was left a computer with limited abilities. Email seems to be one of them. As well as the access of security feeds in various locations. However, I fear with how well this computer seems to be coded I will not be able to receive confirmation of this concern. Another noted inaccessible capability, is to verify if anyone is even receiving my messages, as previously stated, but I believe I only have access to a select programming of addresses. I am highly concerned and have reason to believe that detective B has an agenda beyond the use of Kira. I know, matter of factly, that he is in contact with and working along side the current Kiras. It is not entirely impossible for him to also have procured the curious abilities as the Kiras. He is not to be terminated. It seems his abilities surpass mine and Quillish's expectations. Proceed with extreme caution on any movement towards the Kiras, they aren't as alone as they would have you to believe. Detain if at all possible, the rogue agent, detective B._

 _-L"_

A deep chuckle resounded from the shrouded male. "Concerned indeed. He is safe. Out of reach from anyone but myself."

"Keep the phone so I can contact you if needed. And, keep your head down. That meddling detective will be back soon." Roger licked his fingers, the quickly turned the page in his book.

Beyond grinned and pulled his hood down further as the black sedan returned while sliding the phone into his black sweatshirt. "Confirmed." He then subtly shifted his weight to seem uninterested in the person next to him.

Light sped up once he realized who Roger was possibly sitting next to. The car jerked slightly as it came to a stop. "Sir. I'll be taking you home now." The brunette's fiery gaze landed on the hooded figure. _'Are you insane?!'_

Roger smiled brightly at Light and used a weaker voice. "Oh, thank you, I wasn't sure when my son would be coming by. He must be awfully busy." Light sighed and visibly relaxed as he opened the car door for Roger. He quickly threw the luggage into the car and hopped into the vehicle.

As they pulled away Light checked the rear view mirror to see that Beyond had removed himself and disappeared once again. "Who was that sitting next to you? Is there any possible security issues that I need to address?"

Roger watched out the window silently for a moment. "Hmm? I haven't the slightest clue. I couldn't even tell you when he had sat down. I was fairly wrapped up in my novel. As you could imagine, reading around those three is nearly impossible. Why, I've been trying to finish this book for over a month." He held up a thick, well loved book.

Light chuckled at the book before returning his eyes to the road. "Yes. I could see how that would be difficult."

* * *

 **A/N: as interest was shown in this story it was updated. Thank you for the support and of course for reading.**


End file.
